Team Ally Past Adventure
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Team Ally is back and this time it's all about Erin and Alyssa's past, newer allys join with them, and old villains of Erin and Alyssa's past come for them.
1. Chapter 1: The Past Begins

**Chapter 1**

**The Past Begins**

At Erin's house, in a bathroom, Erin was in a tub with full of bubbles and has her hair up in a bun. She was relaxing as she leans over into the water more.

**(A/N) I'm not showing anything naked in this story.)**

"Man, I feel better when I'm in the water." Erin said. "The water makes me feel I'm in the ocean full of bubbles. Oh wait, I'm."

She just closed her eyes as she thinks about something in her head. Suddenly, she sees herself as a kid with her friends; Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup. Erin open her eyes and notice she's underwater. She came out scream and pant for air. Then she heard knocking on the door.

"Erin, is everything alright in their?" Miranda's voice called.

"I'm fine mom." Erin respond.

Erin grabs a towel, gets out with her legs showing, and she has her towel around her. She dries her hair with a hair drier, cleans her face with acne cream, brushes her teeth, and puts her robe on and a hair towel on. She came out of the bathroom and went into her bedroom.

A few mintues later, Erin came out of her room, wearing a pink elbow length shirt, a blue vest, black cuprise with a lioness buckle, white socks, and pink boots, and was braiding her hair as she puts a black pony in the end and pushes it back. She comes down stairs, grabs the remote and watches her dad's cartoons.

"I love this show." Erin giggled. "It reminds me of my little me."

In Africa, Alyssa was reading a magazine until she thought about her little-self and then she shook her head.

"That's strange." Alyssa said, but she shurgs it off.

Back with Erin, she turns off the tv and grabs a gym. She went out the door and ran down the street. As she ran, she sees a image of her little-self with Gosalyn.

"Gosalyn?" Erin wondered.

Suddenly, when Erin saw the image, she accidently hit a big blue mail box. Her face had a black eye and she got stuck. She try to get out by pulling herself. Finally, she got out but she got mail in her mouth and ears. She spits and takes it out and puts it back in the mail.

"Dump mail box." Erin said, shaking her head.

She got back up and grabs her gym bag. She then saw everything going blurry but she rubbed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt really dizzy until she fell to the ground and past out.

* * *

In a dark place, Erin's eyes were still closed. She heard voices while she try to wake up.

"I think she's waking up." a familiar voice called.

"Is she allright?" a another familiar voice called.

"She'll be fine." a third one called.

Then Erin woke up to see three girls familiar to her. One was a Brazilian girl with medium-lenght black hair, black eyes, and wears blue sleeveless shirt, orange shorts, white socks and black and white sneakers. She is Bia Hoshigo.

The second was a a Japanese girl that had a black Buttercup style hairdo, only taller, bigger, and curvier. She is wearing a light green T-shirt (with a pink and yellow flower in the middle), blue jean-clothed shorts, and big brown shoes. This was Kimiko Nakatsuji. The third and last girl brown mess hair all over the place, a red T-shirt, black pants, and white shoes. Her name is Sophie Alborine.

These three girls were Erin's best friends when they became witchlings. Bia was the first frien, then Kimiko, and lastly Sophie. Erin got up and saw them.

"Bia? Kimiko? Sophie?" Erin wondered.

"Erin-chan!" Bia said, hugging her.

"Hiya Bia." Erin greeted, with a smile. "Uh... where am I?"

"We're in you treehouse." Sophie answered.

Erin's eyes widen as she got up and looked outside to see the oasis of Timon and Pumbaa's. Erin thought this was dream until she looks at them and asked, "How'd you find my treehouse?"

"We're looking for you until we stopped here in Africa." Kimiko explain. "We find this place and boy this place is huge."

"My meerkat friends built it for me as a surprise." Erin said. "Besides, I live her just in case I come to visit here and hide from those hyenas."

"Your still scared of hyenas aren't you?" Bia asked.

Erin's face turned red as she lowers it.

"Oh, we also brought Alyssa here." Sophie said.

With that, Alyssa climbs up stairs and went to Erin.

"Hiya Erin." Alyssa greeted.

"Hey Alyssa." Erin greeted back.

"Erin, this has been the strangest day tody. I keep seeing things from my past."

"Me, too. It's like it's haunting us."

"Then what are we gonna do about this."

"I know one thing we can do Alyssa." Erin said, pounding her fist in her hand. "Alyssa... it's time for another Team Ally adventure."

With that, Alyssa begins to cheered. Erin and Alyssa begins to leave until...

"Uh, Erin-chan!" Bia called.

This cause Erin and Alyssa to froze when they reach the door.

"Yes." Erin said.

"What is Team Ally?" Bia asked.

"It's my team of heros where go on adventures." Erin said. "It started a year ago. My team mates are Tails, Mina, Big the Cat, Froggy, and Alyssa. We have alley's in our team. I'm their leader and Alyssa's my second-in-command since we're sister bond friends."

"Oh." Bia, Kimiko, and Sophie said.

"Can we come with you?" Sophie asked.

Erin and Alyssa look at each other, then to them, then back at each other.

"Give us a minute." Erin said.

Erin and Alyssa then formed a circle with their arms and looked at each other as a Team Ally meeting.

"Alyssa, we have to much girls in the team. We need boys." Erin said.

"Well... I might know one person if we find him." Alyssa said.

"Could it be Leo?" Erin asked. "Our new friend when we help him find that lamp."

"Yep."

"Alyssa, we're the greatest twin sister friend I always wanted."

After that, Erin and Alyssa broke the circle and looks at their friends.

"You can come with us." Erin said.

Bia, Kimiko, and Sophie came over and hug them both. Erin and Alyssa smiled at each other knowing this was a good idea.

"Okay, let's go." Erin said. "We gotta go get Carly, T, and Leo and our team mates."

"Good, can you pick more team mates?" Sophie asked.

"Uh, who would those be after we get Carly, T, and Leo?" Alyssa asked.

* * *

At the Elephant Graveyard, Erin, Alyssa, Bia, Kimiko, and Sophie came. The three witchling friends of Erin and Alyssa look at Erin. She was shaking from the legs but Erin hide them with a sheepish smile.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Kimiko smirked.

"N-n-no. It's just it's cold out here I forgot to wear blue jeans." Erin lied.

"But's hot today." Sophie said.

Erin gulped as she looks down and sees elephant bones.

"You guys could go in and I'll stay here look out for any lions." Erin talked fast.

But before Erin could take a few steps, the girls grabbed her by the legs and dragged her.

"No. No.no, no, no, no, no!!" Erin screamed and whined. "They'll eat my soul!"

Alyssa and Bia pulled Erin when she grabbed on a elephant tusk but she let's go.

"Erin, you and the others will stay while I go get T." Alyssa said.

Alyssa went in the mouth as Bia, Kimiko, and Sophie stayed with Erin, who was shaking as her hair went messy and she was holding herself. Kimiko smirked as she went behind Erin, without her knowing, she cleared her thraot, went to Erin's ear, and laughs like a hyena.

This made Erin scream really loud and ran around in circles. "Aaaaahhhhh!! Gosalyn! Gosalyn! Gosalyn! Gosalyn! Gosalyn!"

"Erin-chan! Calm down!" Bia and Sophie said.

Bia and Sophie glared at Kimiko, who was whistling inocentily, and try to hold Erin until she was Bia. Erin quickly got off of Bia and started at Kimiko, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Kimiko said, smirking.

Alyssa came out with a female hyena name T.

"Girls, meet my sister and best friend, T." Alyssa said.

Bia, Kimiko, and Sophie were shock seeing T as a hyena.

* * *

Later, Erin, Alyssa, and T were taling in a cave where T turned into a human once while Bia, Kimiko, and Sophie waited outside.

**(If you never heard of T turned into a human look and read the story, "****To Err Takes a Human, To Forgive Takes a Hyena".)**

"NO WAY!!" T yelled.

"Please, it's just for us." Alyssa said.

"We'll feed you zebra legs for a weak." Erin said.

"Nope." T respond.

"We'll clean up the cave for a whole week." Alyssa said.

T thought for a moment as Erin and Alyssa hopped she would say yes.

"Okay, I'll do it but I'll kill you two for this." T said.

T went to drink that water and then suddenly, the paintings from the wall transform T in quick of flash. Erin and Alyssa look up and saw T, who had short black hair, the same eyes, and she wore a sky blue sweatshirt that had a zipper down the middle. Right now it was unzipped, showing a wrinkled lighter blue shirt underneath with light splashes of white and dark green just barely visible on it. She also had on baggy jeans, and green and white tennis shoes. She didn't look very girly in those clothes but then again she was a bit of a tomboy.

"Nice T." Erin said.

Everyone came out and Bia, Kimiko, and Sophie saw T different as they ran off.

* * *

Later, Erin drove everyone in her blue honda then they stopped at Foster's. Carly, who wore a light blue tank-top, purple shorts, blue hairband, pink sandals, and a panda bear charm on a silver necklace chain, came in the car and Erin drove off.

"Carly, we have a long talk." Alyssa said.

* * *

In a park, Erin went and saw Leo, who was 18, has dark brown hair and blue eyes, and he wears a black t-shirt with the lion king on stage logo on and wears a pair of blue jeams and has a pair of white shoes, sitting down with his dogs until Erin talks to him. He follows her to her honda and she drives off with her friends.

* * *

Later, back at Erin's house, Erin's other friends Mina, Tails, Big, and Froggy were here as everyone sat in the living room.

"So who are the others you guys were talking about?" Erin said to Bia, Kimiko, and Sophie.

"Kristy, Lizz," Bia said.

"Carrie, Krystal," Kimiko continues.

"And Roxxy!" Sophie finished.

Everyone froze as Erin screamed, "Team Ally meeting!". Erin, Alyssa, Tails, Mina, Big, and Froggy formed a circle and they begin to make the meeting.

"Guys, that's too much girls." Erin said.

"Yeah, we need somemore guys." Tails.

"We have Wormtail, Leo, Bonkers, Danny Phantom, Sora, and Jake." Mina suggest.

Erin thought about Wormtail until a light bulb clicked. "Maybe Wormtail, has friends of his and we'll have the biggest group ever."

"Great Idea!" everyone said.

Team Ally unformed the circle and looks at the group.

"Our adventure begins now. We need Wormtail." Erin said. "Dad!"

Bonkers came in a flash. "Yes."

"Would like to come with us?" Erin asked.

"Okay."

"Yes."

The girls begin to transform into their alter hero forms. Kimiko in a PPGZ like transformation with a red tanktop (with a 'K' emblem and a looped heart on the back), with a long red cloth running down the middle and ruby boots.

Bia had a cat-like costume with brown ears, a tail, a brown cat paw printed on one side of her eye and two green marks on the bottom of her face. She wore a brown-sleeveless shirt with a cat pawprint, long-arm brown gloves with white spots, a green belt, brown w/red striped shorts, and red shoes.

Sophie had two little bat wings on the back of her, a purple outfit with a black jacket, black belt, and black shoes.

Erin's eyes turn pink with blue flecks. Her outfit is a pink elbow length sleeve shirt with purple lines on the sides on the sleeves and on her sides and a EB92 bubbled symbol in the middle, pink headband with a bubble in the middle, silver glasses to amethyst glasses, earrings are amethyst, blue gloves with hearts on the hand that reaches to her elbows, pink cuprise with purple lines on the sides, a blue belt with a bubble buckle, blue boots that look like her gloves, and a amethyst necklace.

Alyssa's eyes turn purple with white flecks. Her outfit is a purple elbow length sleeve shirt with red lines on the sides of the sleeves and on her sides and a AL94 starred symbol in the middle, purple headband with a lioness head in the middle, golden hoop earrings to ruby heart earrings, white gloves with gold stars on the hand that reach to her elbows, purple miniskirt with red lines on the sides with white leggings underneath, a white belt with lioness head buckle, white boots that look like her gloves, and a ruby necklace comes on her neck.

The only ones who don't change are Lizz and Krystal. Krystal wears anything thats comfortable for her. She always wears a pink heart shaped necklace all the time. She sometimes wears jackets. She also wears boots or sneakers. She sometimes has her hair in a ponytail. Most of the time, her hairs down. Lizz wears a white shirt covered with a black jacket, and black pants.

With that everyone begins to leave but Erin wasn't so sure about this adventure.


	2. 2: Wormtail, His Buds, and the Girls!

**Chapter 2**

**Wormtail, His Buds, and the Girls**

Later, after Team Ally left and found Danny, Jake, and Sora, they went to a ice castle. Erin told everyone to wait as Erin went alone. She looks around amazed but she still focesed on her mission. She was trying to be quiet until she heard voices from a meeting room. She looked inside to see three boys.

Erin gasp. "Darth Ben Valor, Wormtail, Neros."

Wormtail turns around but Erin quickly hides as she pants silientily. She looks again as holds her braided hair. She hears what they are saying until she saw something on the ground. It was a banana peel.

_"Oh-uh. The banana peel. I can't reaist it." _Erin thought.

Erin begins to hold it until suddenly she felt crazy and slide on it into where Ben, Wormtail, and Neros was and they watched her slide and hit the wall and crash into things until Erin slide down to her back. She looks up to see Wormtail smiling along with Ben and Neros.

"Wormtail! Ben! Neros!" Erin said, smiling.

"I see you found the banana peel that I put just for you to slide in." Wormtail laughed.

"Very funny, WT." Erin started. "So I came to see yah'll and ask you if can come with me."

"Another quest with your team mates?" WT asked.

"Naturally."

"I'll be gladly to go with you again." Ben agreed.

"Sign me up!" Neros said.

"When do we leave, mate?" WT asked.

"Right now." Erin said.

When Erin and her old friends came out, they saw Erin's team, she explain she needs more team mates, and they agreed.

"But Erin, how we're carry alot people?" Ben asked.

Erin smirked as she gets her keys to her honda and presses the button that made the song beat called Best of Both Worlds. Her honda came and magically turns into a different use of transportation. It was a pink and blue star ship that was tall as a mountian and it has a bubble in the front.

"Did you think I would fly instead of driving in a honda?" Erin smirked.

Everyone was in as some of them polit it and Erin was the main poilt. Erin then looks down and saw a ocean until she had a flashback where on Christmas she defeated her enemy as he falls into the fog. Erin got snapped out of it and kept on poilting.

_"He's still alive, I can feel it in but no one can survive a fall like that. God help me and Alyssa." _Erin thought.

* * *

Back at the North Pole where last battle of Erin and the Collector is when he fell down to the foggy redge. Now we see a water with ice cracks everywhere. Not only there's ice cracks but there's a current someone floating onto one. It didn't move, it was frozen soild. The person looked familiar because on his fingers was pencils.

He was on the ice cracks, he couldn't move due to the temperature of the cold. Everything was silient, we hear cracking movements. His penciled fingers moved a little which reveal he was holding Erin's black torned sleeved before he fell. Then the ice crack hit shore which the sun came up and warm up the figure a little.

He begins to move as his hand tightly hold on to Erin's torn sleeve in his hand. He got up and shook the snow and ice off as he open his eyes which reveal red eyes. He breathes hard as he looks at a black torn sleeve.

"Erin..." He whispered with anger. He begins to walk off to go find her.

* * *

At Erin's ship, they landed on the ground only that Erin, Alyssa, Bia, Kimiko, Sophie, Cmara, and T came out while the others wait on them. They were in a place and they look around until they saw a school where we see five girls.

One has light caramel brown hair, aquamarine eyes, and she wears anything thats comfortable for her. She always wears a pink heart shaped necklace all the time. She sometimes wears jackets.She also wears boots or sneakers. She has her hair in a ponytail. She is Krystal Canfield.

The second had black hair pulled in braided pigtails, brown eyes, and she wore a blue short sleeved shirt, green with lines skirt, dark green leggings with flower patterns, and brown shoes. She was Roxxy Joseph.

The thrid girl has long brown hair with a piece of floating hair in the back and brown eyes. For her clothing, she wears a light pink sleeveless shirt that holds a hot pink heart emblem in the front. She wears dark blue hip-hugger jeans, brown belt, red and white Nike shoes, and black bracelets. She was Carrie Francess aka Carrie Angel.

The fourth girl wears a white shirt covered with a black jacket, and black pants. She is Lizz. The fifth and last girl had long black messy hair, brown eyes with glasses, and wears a green shirt with grey jacket, blue jeans, and white shoes. Her name is Kristy Parks. This are the friends that Bia, Kimiko, and Sophie said that Erin and Alyssa need to pick up for their quest of a life time.

"So Carrie, do you think you'll go with you boyfriend?" Roxxy asked.

"I think so if he ever show up." Carrie replied.

Erin, Bia, Alyssa, Cmara, Kimiko, T, and Sophie were walking about a few miles away from them until they saw them walking from their school.

"There they are!" Alyssa called.

The others look.

"Wait here." Erin said.

Bia and Erin went to go get their friends as they ran to them.

"Guys! Guys!" Erin called for them.

"Roxxy, Kristy, Lizz, Carrie, Krystal!" Bia called.

Suddenly there was a rumbling on the ground which made Alyssa, Cmara, Kimiko, T, and Sophie fell. Then suddenly a giant drill came from the ground. It had a evil looking duck on the front. The glass open to reveal someone. It was NegaDuck! He came to the ground with a evil smirk.

"NegaDuck!" Alyssa glared.

"In the feathers." NegaDuck cracked.

"Ha, ha, ha. Every funny, I'm barely laughing." Erin mocked.

"Barely laughing, eh?" NegaDuck asked. "Then you won't be barely laughing when I'm through with you all."

NegaDuck grabs a gun and it shoot out alot of bullets. The girls dodge them as Erin runs very fast, due to her being chased by hyenas, Erin has gain speed. Cmara and T just freaked out as they ran away from the bullets. The five friends of the girls saw this and they nodded as they begin to transform into their hero forms.

Roxxy wore a golden outfit with a headband, goggles, a no-sleeve shirt, long-arm gloves, yellow shorts, and shoes to match.

Kristy turned into a halfa, who looked like Dani only her colors were white and purple, not black and gray.

Carrie AKA now Carrie Angel, has long silver flowing hair and glowing pink eyes. She wears a spandex black suit with white collar and a speeding C with an A attached to it from the bottom emblem. The top showed her midriff, and she had white gloves that goes past her elbows and has black brace-like part at the wrists. Her white heeled boots are the same on her legs. She also wears a black skirt with a white belt. And has earrings that looked just like her emblem.

The only ones who don't change are Lizz and Krystal. Krystal wears anything thats comfortable for her. She always wears a pink heart shaped necklace all the time. She sometimes wears jackets. She also wears boots or sneakers. She sometimes has her hair in a ponytail. Most of the time, her hairs down. Lizz wears a white shirt covered with a black jacket, and black pants.

Back with Erin, she begins to fight NegaDuck along with Alyssa. They use their sceptors and turn them into their own weapons (Erin's is a bo staff while Alyssa's is a hammer). They kept on fighting until NegaDuck grabbed them by their arms and slam them to the ground.

"Play times over, Alyssa." NegaDuck said.

NegaDuck holds the gun in front of Erin so he can have Alyssa. Suddenly, a pink ecto-ball blast the gun out of his hand. He looks up but he got punched in the face by Roxxy.

"Nobody hurts our friends!" Carrie shouted.

Roxxy helped up Alyssa and Carrie picked up Erin. NegaDuck saw this and he begins to go back in his drill saying, "I'll get you all for this starring with you five girls and I'll get you Alyssa!". His drill went back into the ground and he ran off. The girls transform back to their normal forms as T, Cmara, Bia, Kimiko, and Sophie came over.

"Konchiwa!" Bia, Kimiko, and Sophie greeted with smiles.

"Hey guys." Carrie, Krystal, Lizz, Roxxy, and Kristy greeted.

The five friends saw T and Cmara and Erin and Alyssa begins to greet them for them.

"Girls this is Tana but everybody calls her T, she is humaniod hyena." Alyssa introduce T.

"S'up?" T greeted.

"And this is Cmara aka Carly, our new best sister-like friends." Erin greeted Carly.

"Hey, everyone." Carly greeted, shyly.

"Hiya, I'm Carrie." Carrie greeted. "This Krystal, Kristy, Lizz, and Roxxy."

"Hello." The girls said.

"So we came to find you and ask if you want to come with us?" Erin asked.

The girls thought about for a moment until a few minutes later.

"Okay, we'll go and will help." Kristy said.

Erin, Alyssa, and the others smile as they all made a group hug. Soon as they leave for Erin's ship, the little devise on Erin's leg begins to make a camera and it looked at what Erin's doing.

"So Erin, you and Alyssa have past problems?" Lizz asked.

"Well, it just that we can see our past all over again." Erin answered.

* * *

In a dark place, we see the Collector in his chair he remade and was watching Erin on a little computer.

"Erin's right. So we have to find out by going on a quest." Alyssa finished.

"Well, I guess it'll be fun." Krystal said.

Soon the girls begin to laugh as they flew off in Erin's star ship.

"I trust you will have your fun, girls." he said. "Because I have something in store for Miss Dennis!". He then uses his fingers to pull the paper next to him and rip them off as he laughed evilly. "The happen just for you."


	3. Chap3: Return of Some People

**Chapter 3**

**Return of Some People**

At a city, Erin went with Alyssa, Carly, and Bia to go get some supplies for their quest as Alyssa, Carly Bia went shopping for food, Erin went shopping for camping, shelter, and cleaning suppies. Erin came out with all the stuff in her backpack. She was about to walk to her friends until she saw soem studio that look familiar to her.

"This is the studio that Sailor Moon and the others defeated Mimet." Erin wondered. "I better check it out to see if it's empty."

Erin went to the back door and open it. She walk down the hallway until she saw two doors. She looks around to see if anyone was looking. She shrugs as she opens the first one. She opens it and it was the same room the Sailor Scouts and Mimet were in when she was trying to still a pure heart. She walk down the steps carefully. She looks around the stage then she backs up until she knock into something. She turns around and she sees the machine Mimet use to get her on TV. Erin then eyes widen as a flashback came in.

_Flashback_

We see a short golden blonde haired woman with golden eyes and she wore a black dress that's hold by her black star necklace, has a belly cover hold by orange stars and a yellow dress part under the skirt, a orange bracelet on the left wrist, diamond earrings, yellow leggings, black and gold laced shoes, and a tiara with a big diamond in the middle and has three on top on her forehead. She was standing near the machine.

"Give up? That's a good one." Mimet mocked. "I'm warning you, I still have a weapon, you know."

She moved the machine towards her to launch her next move.

"And now for my last number, I'll be larger then life!" Mimet said.

"What she up too?" Jupiter asked.

"I hope she doesn't think about what she's doing." Sailor Earth aka Erin said.

"It's time for..." Mimet said, pressing the buttons and the it begin to glow. "Eletric..." then Mimet begins to glow. "WARP!"

The girls and Tuexedo Mask gasp as Mimet disappeared. They wondered and look around to see where is Mimet.

"It's my show... FROM NOW ON, GIRL!!" Mimet's voice called.

Then they sheild their eyes as the TV turn on and glowed and it showed Mimet on the TV and she was a giant as she laughed evilly. The Scouts gasp and so did Erin and Alyssa as Sailor Earth and Sun.

She kept on laughing. "Suprised? I'm not I always wanted to perform on the big screen. Not only has my body grown but my powers are 10 times stronger as well." She hold up her stick that has tied a black star and was about to attack. The scouts watch this in horror, but Erin has a feeling that she was doing it for someone's attention. "I feel fabalous. So glad can catch my big number and you won't be disappointed." She said, singing-along then spoke. "Enjoy the show. Hmp."

Then we hear someone laughing. "Lovely, Mimet. I can see everything from here."

"I know that voice!" Mimet said, then she saw a woman with a white lab coat and only we see her talking. "Telulu!"

"You know, you were suppose to be a heart snatcher not a job snatcher, Mimet." The womand, called Telulu, told her.

"Ha, ha. Your the one to talk." Mimet mocked.

"I have a question." Telulu asked, as she holds the plug up that was from the machine. "Do you know why Eugeal never uses that in-largeing machine, Mimet?"

"No, I don't." Mimet.

We finally see Telulu only half of her face in the shadows and her eyes here light green as her half shadowed hair and she wa still holding the plug.

"Well, if someone's inside the display unit when the power of the machine shuts off, they'll be automatical sealed inside forever." Telulu explained.

That got Mimet shocked and panic and so did Erin because she knew that there was something about Mimet like she wasn't evil all she wanted is attention and credit for stealling pure hearts.

"No, no! Stop it! Please! I apologize!" Mimet begged. "Don't do it! I beg of you! You can have my job! Don't pull the plug! Please, please!"

But when Mimet tries to apologize Telulu stand there until she said, "Tata, Mimet!" and she pulled the plug which made Erin gasp as we see Mimet fall in a black hole surrond by red. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Mimet screams with tears coming out and the tv got turned off. Sailor Earth and Moon saw Telulu and she disappears with evil laughter which ends the flashback.

_End of Flasback_

Erin then shook her head and said, "How awful. I knew why Mimet had to do it just to get attention and credit but now she's gone."

Erin just sat next to it for a moment until she had an idea. "If I can find away to get her out of the machine, I can help Mimet to turn her good but it'll take a while."

Erin went to find the plug and plug it back in which the machine begins to warm up and start up. She looks at the typing keys and try to find out how to get Mimet out. She tries to look for instructions but no luck. She thinks for a minute until she remembers what Mimet pushed on the keys.

"I think can reverse the numbers she pushed to get her out." Erin said.

She carefully pushes the button. "Let Mimet out of the machine by using... Electric!... WARP!". The machine begins to glow after Erin moved aside. Then there was a beam of light and it scanned up and down at the ground which it made yellow sparkling silhouette person. The glow begin to disappear to show Mimet with her clothes torn and her hair messy. Erin moves the machine, pulls the plug, grabs a wrench, and begins to smash the machine.

After smashing the machine, Erin pants, rubs the sweat from her forehead, and threw the wrench away. She ran to Mimet and she begins to feel if she's alive as she checks forehead, felt her hand, and to see if her hearts beating. She heard noises from it which made Erin half smile as she heard the beats then she heard breathing.

"Mimet, wake up." Erin said. "Mimet."

Suddenly, Mimet open her eyes half way. Her eyes sight was so blury she couldn't see Erin but only Sailor Earth. Mimet's eyes fully open until she saw Erin without her Sailor Earth form.

"You..." Mimet finally sopke, only weakily. "You... Your the Sailor Earth Erinbubble92 Dennis."

Erin was shocked but she nodded in respond. Mimet made a smile until she turned it into a smirked as she grabs Erin's neck and chocks her as Mimet goes on top of her and holds her staff in front of Erin's cheeck.

"Now I'll get rid of you as..." Mimet try to spoke, she felt weak as her sceptor fell from her hand. She didn't feel good as she fell on Erin, who was under her, and passed out.

"Oh shoot!" Erin said.

Erin scoot Mimet to the ground who is passed out. She picks up Mimet in her arms and looks at her.

"She's weak. The weaker she gets she'll get ill and die." Erin wondered, as the hearer on her ankle came up by a small strecthed camera came from behind the top of Erin's head to listen and see what Erin's doing. "I have to help her."

"Don't worry Mimet. You'll be okay." Erin said, on Collector's small computer. "When your okay. We'll talk it out of your problems, and will see if you can join my side.". The computer then showed Erin running with Mimet in her arms.

Collector had a fist in anger until he notice something. "So, that girl Erin has was a former evil girl and Erin's helping her. How pathetic. I'm still one step ahead of you, dear Erin." He chuckles as Erin kicks the doors and runs with Mimet in her arms.

* * *

With Bia, Alyssa, and Carly, they were waiting for Erin until they saw Erin with someone in her arms.

"Erin?" Carly wondered.

"Is that...?" Before Alyssa could speak, Erin interupted. "No time to explain, she needs help and I don't care if she still evil or not, I have to save her."

They were dumpfounded but they followed Erin to catch up.

* * *

At Erin's campsite, she was in her tent helping, caring, and clean up Mimet. Alyssa came in with her FireIce Sceptor behind her. She was going to attack Mimet.

"Erin, she's Mimet. I thought she was..."

"Gone forever?" Erin said. "I thought so too but I find the machine and set her free."

"But she's our Sailor Scouts arch-enemy."

"But what if she's not evil!" Erin shouted then camly. "I knew why she did this."

Alyssa's FireIce Sceptor disappears as she begins to wonder why Erin saved her as Erin explains.

"She did this because..." Erin then took a deep breathe. "She wanted to have attention and credit. I knew it in my own Sailor Earth power senses. Mimet is not evil to me. That's why I saved her and I'm going to have to talk for some changes on her."

Alyssa was shocked but she smiled as everyone saw Mimet. Mimet begins to wake up again when Erin felt her forehead, she saw Erin again only she looked worried until she smiled.

"You..." Mimet said, angerily but she fell back down. "Where am I?"

"Settle down. You can't get up. You should stay in bed." Erin suggest.

"But..." Mimet just paused.

"Mimet, we need to talk just the two of us." Erin said, looking at her friends who left with a whoosh including Alyssa. "Mimet, I want to tell you something before Telulu sealed you in that machine."

"Huh?" Mimet confused.

"You were doing this to get your boss's attention right?" Erin asked.

Mimet's eyes widen of what Erin had just said in her face.

"And to get some credit. I can tell your not evil." Erin said. "I'm trying to help you out Mimet."

Mimet was about to spoke but she looks down as tears formed in her eyes. "No one... No one... No one has ever told me that in my whole life. I... I... Where's Telulu? Dr. Tomoe?"

"Telulu's gone. Dr. Tomoe's himself again and there's no heart snatchers anymore." Erin explained.

"But what would I do?" Mimet asked.

Erin smiled as she pulled Mimet's face in front of her who has tears in her eyes.

"Mimet." Erin said. "I know what you can do. You can be good, I can make you a star, I can give a new home and life, a love interest, and finally... I'll be your only friend you'll have who helped you. Come with us Mimet and after this quest you'll have a new and great life."

Mimet's tears begin to drop, she cried, as she drops her staff, and hugs Erin as she cries. Erin saw this but she pulled her arms around her and hugged her. Alyssa saw this and smiled. Mimet let's go and her smile came back.

"I never had any friends and now I do." Mimet snob.

Mimet looks down and she was in a black nightgown.

"Uh... where are my clothes?" Mimet asked.

"Your clothes are being wahsed by my dad." Erin explained. "They smelled bad and there a little mess in your shirt, but you tiara, bracelet, and shoes are right over there."

Hours later, Mimet was in her outfit again only she had her black star removed with a sparkling orange star made by Erin, Erin put a star hair clip in her hair, and she glitter at the back of her hair.

"I look more pretty." Mimet cried.

Mimet turns around and hugs Erin which made her squeeze.

"Choking! CAN'T BREATHE!!" Erin said, squeaking.

Then they heard screaming. Mimet let's go which made her drop to the floor but quickly got up. Erin runs out and saw Alyssa being grabbed by Evil Tails.

"Let me go!" Alyssa demanded.

"Not until you are my wife, Alyssa." Evil Tails smirked.

Evil Tails was about to fly off but Erin runs up grabs his foot. Evil Tails tries to fly but he glares at Erin as she holds on to him. Evil Tails kicked Erin's face but she still hold him until he kicked her in glasses which made her let go. Erin looks up but she see everything different. She looks and saw that her glasses are broke in half.

"Hey! MY MOM PAY THOSE AND YOU OWE ME!!" Erin shouted. "Glasses or no glasses. I'm saving my friend."

Erin's pink feathered wings came out and she begins to fly. She flew up and she tries to grab Evil Tails but she misses due to her eye sight.

"It's no use without my glasses I can't catch him." Erin whispered to herself.

Just then Mimet flew up on Erin's sceptor but it went crazy when she rode. She came to Evil Tails and she said, "Let go of my friend's friend."

"Why should I?" Evil Tails asked.

"This!" Mimet said, she grabs her staff and chants. "STAGE... FRIGHT!"

Her wand shoots out stars which hits Evil Tails and hurts him. This cause him to let go of Alyssa. She falls down, screaming. Erin heard her and she flew down fast to catch Alyssa. They are about to reach hands until finally Erin grabs Alyssa. They were about an inch from the ground.

"Whew!" Alyssa and Erin sighed.

Erin puts Alyssa on the ground and Erin's wings disappear as they land to the ground.

"Where's your glasses?" Alyssa asked.

"They got broken and EVIL TAILS IS GONNA PAY FOR THOSE!!" Erin shouted.

Evil Tails glare at them as Mimet flew down but the sceptor kicked her off like a horse. Mimet screams as she falls. Erin catches her in her arms.

"This isn't over you all." Evil Tails said. "I'll still get you Alyssa!"

Evil Tails still in mid-air flew off as Erin puts Mimet down.

"Now I don't can't see anything without my glasses." Erin said.

"Here I have some spair I saved just in case your glasses broke." Sophie said.

Sophie took out some black ones like Erin's and gave them to Erin. Erin puts them on and now she can see like her glasses did when she had.

"Thanks Soph-chan." Erin said.

"C'mon everybody." Mina shouted. "We gotta quest to finish."


	4. Chapter4: How Erin Got Adopted

**Chapter 4**

**How Erin Got Adopted**

At a log cabin village, everyone was settled in their own cabins but Mimet wants to stay with Erin and Alyssa. In their cabin, Erin was behind a partition as she changes her clothes. Erin finally came out in a pink nightgown with a bubble in the middle while Alyssa wore a purple nightgown with a white star.

"C'mon, Mimet. We have to get up bright up tomorrow to finish the quest." Erin said.

"Okay." Mimet said, quiet.

Then Erin rolls a sleeping bag near Erin's bed and Mimet sleeps in it. Alyssa sleeps over to her bed on the right and Erin was on the left. Erin blew the candle and she begins to sleep.

* * *

At 11: 50, Erin was sleeping but she was struggling in her sleep as she moans. In a flash, we see a swirl of colors and voices called out that are from Erin's past.

_"Best Friends For Life!" Erin and Alyssa voices called._

_"Hello, Erin. It's me Simba. Your old friend."_

_"I am Timon." Timon called._

_  
"Pumbaa's the name." Pumbaa called._

_"Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we go there?" Shenzi's voice called._

_"Hmm. I don't know Shenzi... Uh... What you think Ed?" Banzai's voice called._

_We hear Ed's laughter._

_"Your contracts are cancled." W.W. called._

_"My fellow toons call me the Collector." Collector's voice called._

_"I am Timon." Timon called._

_"Pumbaa's the name." Pumbaa called._

_"I'm Gosalyn. Nice to meet you." Gosalyn's voice called._

_"I'm Blossom." Blossom called._

_"Bubbles." Bubbles called._

_"And Buttercup!" Buttercup called._

_"We're the PowerPuff Girls!" They called together._

_"I'm Marilyn. How about we be friends since are dads are cops." Marilyn's voice called._

_"Hey, Erin how's it going? You know that Uncle Tito's there for yah." Tito called._

_"I'm Miles Prower. But friends call me by my nickname Tails." Tails voice called._

_"Erin, I'm so sorry. Can we be friends?" Mina's voice called._

_"I'm Alyssalioness94." Alyssa called._

_"Erin, my sons and I will teach you the ways of the fighting skills I took from my Master Yoshi." Splinters voice called._

_"Erin-chan!" Bia and Kmiko's voice called._

_"Erin, it's me Daddy Bonkers." Bonkers voice._

_"Hello, there, little Erin. I'm going to be your mommy." Miranda's voice called and this time it echoed._

After the voices have called, in a flash we see a doctor's office and we see a baby girl in a white bundle, crying. The baby was given to a woman. A few years later, the baby was three years-old and she was with her parents in town until her mother fall on the ground in beside Erin. Her father felt his head was in pain as he screams and he collasp to the ground. Erin saw this and then she screams really loud. People heard this and saw the three year old's parents on the ground dead. A doctor came and found out what they died of. The girl's parents died. The little girl cries as she runs off before a man came to take her away and she runs off.

The sun was rising down and the little three year old girl was near a garbage can, crying, scared, and lonely due to what happen earlier. Suddenly, she sees someone walking and went to her.

"Oh you poor little girl." a familiar male voice called.

It was Bonkers, wearing a coat, and he saw the three year old sad, scared, and lonely.

"Your left all alone aren't yah?" Bonkers asked.

"I lost my family and I'm now sad." the girl respond.

"Oh that's so sad." Bonkers said.

He picks up the three year old.

"Can you tell me your full name?"

"It's Erin but I think my last name is Dennis."

"How about I give a great name just to fit you?" Bonkers asked.

Erin smiled as Bonkers begins to think.

"Let's see you've got cute hair, bluish-grey eyes, and you wear a dress with a bubble on it." Bonkers described then said. "I got it. I call you Erinbubble92 Dennis but will shorten it to Erin, okie-dokie?"

"Okay." Erin said.

"C'mon. I'll take you to a nice home." Bonkers said.

* * *

At Bonkers' home, he raised, feed, and taught Erin the way he did. She became part toon as she begins to experince it.

We see Erin as a little three year-old in her blue dress with a bubble patteren in the middle and on the skirt and hair in pigtails and turns to a seven year old girl with wiast-length blonde hair pulled down in a ponytail, blueish-grey eyes, and wears a pink short sleeved shirt with a bubble on the chest, on her neck is a locket that looks like the Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan bottle but it has pink, blue, and amethyst gems in it, blue jean overalls, and white shoes. In her hand was a plushie doll. It look like Erin only anime-like. Erin calls her Mini Erin-P because she reminds Erin from Sailor Mini Moon's Luna-P.

At the age seven, Erin had a great, happy, childhood-loving life.

* * *

Then we see Bonkers walking through the rain as he holds Erin's hand, she has her plushie strap to her back and her locket's still on her neck.

"Talk about your bad carma." Bonkers said. "First I lose my job at the WackyToons Studios and now my new partner doesn't want me anymore."

As he and Erin walk, they heard honking noise. It came from Toots. He and Erin turned around and gasp in excitment.

"Toots!" Bonkers shouted. "Boy, am I glad to see you."

"Me too." Erin said, smiling.

Toots begins to explain in honking which got Erin and Bonkers confused.

"What? Whatta mean everybody's gone?" Bonkers asked then he sighs as he sits down. "I guess Lucky Piqueal was right, everybody went to Walla Walla after all. I guess that's why he's a police officer and I'm not."

"Don't be sad daddy. You'll find a job." Erin said, sitting down next to him.

"Thanks, Erin." Bonkers sighed.

Without them knowing, Mr. Doodles watch them from a pole.

"Say, Toots. Let's go on vaction, too?" Bonkers asked. "Just, you, me, and Erin."

"Yeah, I can't wait." Erin said.

Mr. Doodles came out from behind and was laughing as he got out a black hole.

"A Toon Black hole." Mr. Doodles said. "Gets them everytime."

Bonkers lean next to a pole while Erin lean next onto his shoulders and Toots lean near him.

"We'll take the first trian to Walla Walla in the morin'." Bonkers quote.

Without him and his daughter knowing, Mr. Doodles reached for Toots and he puts him in the hole. After Toots falls in, he picks it up and waits for them to come as Bonkers spoke, "Or we can leave now if we can get you a car. A feet little small at the pappie feet but..." He stopped when he saw Toots was gone and made a aruga sound.

"Toots?" Bonkers called.

"Where'd he go daddy?" Erin said, frighting.

Mr. Doodles was in the shadows waiting for Bonkers. Bonkers walk up after Mr. Doodles put the hole in front of him.

"Boy, who's a job in this town and nobody's wants to be seen with yo..." Bonkers paused as he looks down, looks up smiling weird, and he fell in screaming. Mr. Doodles came out and went to hear Bonkers falling. Erin got up and saw her dad was gone after he scream.

"Daddy?" Erin called.

Mr. Doodles saw her as he waits for her too. He puts the black hole down for her to fall as she looks scared.

"Daddy Bonkers, are you alright?" Erin called again. "Daddy."

She got so scared as she backs-up until she turns around and sees a black hole in front of her. She was about to get away but Mr. Doodles was behind her and he pushes her in. She falls in the hole screaming as Mr. Doodles hears her screaming and then it's gone.

"Yes!" Mr Doodles cheered.

He begins to laughs as he grabs the hole and goes to the sewers.

* * *

In the sewers, Mr. Doodles has reached a dark place full of sewer waters bubbling and steaming. In a chair, we see hand with pencils until he turns around to reveal the Collector in Erin's childhood.

"So, so. Where is he?" Collector asked. "Where is Bonkers, Mr. Doodles?"

"Right here." Mr. Doodles said.

Mr. Doodles threw the black hole up as Collector watches. The hole hits a rock bridge and Bonkers, holding Erin, and Toots fell from the hole screaming. They fell in the water as Collector smiles evilly waiting for them. A rock claw brings them up as Bonkers spit the water out, Toots shakes off, and Erin wipes herself off and winks her hair off.

"Hey, what gives?" Bonkers asked. "Hey, are guys some sorta collection agency or somethin'? If it's about those over-do library books I could--" Bonkers paused when he saw the things he had in his shows. "Hey that's set from Trails Fix Bonkers."

"Meep, meep." Toots agreed.

"And that's from Bonkers in Space."

"Meep!"

Bonkers saw a pair of red roller-skates and picks them up.

"I used these in Roller Rink Bonkers." Bonkers said.

"Meep, meep, meep." Toots agreed.

"What's your stuff doing here?" Erin asked. "I thought they were in the studios before you got fired."

"I don't know." Bonkers said.

"Ah, beau-tiful." Collector said, then chuckled. "The bobcat will finish off my collection... nicely."

Bonkers jumped off with Toots and Erin just climbed down. Bonkers walked to Collector as Erin just stayed behind him.

"You have some nice stuff mister... um.. mister..." Bonkers try to his name. "You know I never catch that last name. Actually I never catch that first name either actually."

"Who are you and what do you want with daddy and me?" Erin asked.

"My fellow toons call me, the Collector." Collector greeted, as he sharpens his index finger. "You see not only I'm a toon but..." he chuckles again. "I also collect them."

Bonkers and Toots jumped on as Bonkers grab Erin's hand and she got pulled up. Collector's chair raises up as Erin holds her dad while she's on her legs.

"Allow me to show you my most recent, quicktic master pieces." Collector explain.

The lights show glass jars with Erin's other family members in it; Fall A-Part Rabbit, Grumble Grizzles, and Jitters.

"Fall A-Part?" Bonkers gasp. "Grizzles? Jitters? What's going on?"

He looks around and lights show others; Fawn Deer and the missing bear, Baba Bear.

"Fawn?" Bonkers wonderd. "And Baba Beer?"

Erin gasp too as Bonkers said, "I thought you guys were in Walla Walla not hanging on the walla." Bonkers paused when Erin giggled at that. "Hmm. Some every strange 'bout all this."

Bonkers looks down to see Toots beeping and pull on his tail and on Erin's over-all legs and he points at Collector and Bonkers and Erin looks at him.

"Mr. Doodles." Collector spoke, pushing the lever which makes the chair move to the top floor.

"What's going on here?" Bonkers asked.

"Yeah!" Erin agreed.

"Well, let me explain." Collector said, moving his arm to show them something. "Behold... The Laminator! I created to laminate toons like Baba Bear here." Bonkers, his daughter, and Toots walked to him and he shows them Baba Beer for his example. "And perserve them alive." He chuckles as Bonkers and the others saw a tear coming out of his eye. Bonkers and Toots look at each other sadily as Erin covers her mouth and knows how miserable Baba Bear is. "But in mobis." Bonkers, Erin, and Toots looks at Collector as he chuckles. "Forever."

"Yeah." Bonkers begins to laugh nervously as he gets out a big clock that had Mickey Mouse. "Would you look at the time. Well gotta go Mister Weirdo Cartoon Collector, chow." Bonkers puts the clock back as he walks off with Erin and Toots following. "And if you don't mind, I'll take my friends with me."

"Exactly." Erin said.

"Oh contair Bonkers." Collector said. "You and your daughter can't leave why... Why you the ones who would finish off my collection."

Bonkers gulped while Erin just looked scared as she backs up by Toots.

"Mr. Doodles." Collector said. "I think it is time we..." He picked up Bonkers between his fingers. ""Pencil" insteadly."

Mr. Doodles laughed as Collector took Bonkers to the Laminator.

"Hey, hey, hey. Watch that pencil!" Bonkers shouted. "You could poke someone's eyes out, mister."

Toots came over and jumped up and down as he meeps. Collector puts Bonkers in his other hand as he said, "Mr. Doodles, we musten forget our friend," Collector uses pencils as a cage for Toots. "The little horn." Toots bits the pencil of as he rans Collector looks at his fingers with shock.

"Run Toots, Run!" Bonkers cried.

Erin watches Toots run away with his horn sounds. She wanted to run as she took a step but she looks that Collector has her father.

"We don't need the horn anyway." Collector said, as he threw Bonkers on the platform. "Because I still have..." He poked Bonker's nose with his pencils. "You." He then chuckles.

"Gee at least somebody wants me." Bonkers sighed, then he smiles as he talks to the audience. "To bad, he's a evil, dometic, laughing toon collecting with pencils for fingers who wants to perserve me into plastic forever." He's smiled fade when he said that and he gulps again.

Erin saw her dad in trouble. She couldn't save him because she's only seven years old but she knows her best friends are younger then her and they can fight crime and Gosalyn always help DarkWing Duck out. She took a little courage and went up to Collector. She kicks him alot which made him turn around and see Erin kicking him. This got him annoying as he slashes Erin's over-alls with his pencils as she fell backwards.

She got up and saw her over-alls were torn. Her eyes widen and gasp as she tries to move away but Collector stop her by holding her foot.

"Pathetic brat." Collector said.

"Hey, don't you mess with my daughter or else!" Bonkers demanded.

"Oh, I won't." Collector said.

He walked to a gate and he put Erin there. He grabs her hands, puts them around the gate bar, and ties them with a rope. As he left, Erin tries to get out but no good the ropes was tight.

"Oh no, daddy!" Erin said, worried.

* * *

Later, Collector was examining Bonkers from his chair.

"Mmm." Collector thought. "No. No, no, no, no. Move a... scooch to the um... right. And uh... uh the ring is all up."

Mr. Doodles was fixing Bonkers as he strecthes Bonkers which made his left arm point up, his right hand on his waist, and his feet up.

"Beau-tiful." Collector said. "Well done, Mr. Doodles. It's... perfectionas."

"Oh thanks, I feel much better now." Bonkers said, sarcasticaly.

Mr. Doodles operates the machine.

"Now remember this is art, so do try to smile." Collector adviced.

Bonkers tries to smile but he looks up to see a glass going over him. Erin gasp in horror as she begins to breathe and she screams at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Back to the older Erin, she walk up with a gasp and she breathes hard. She saw her clock, it was one in the morning. Her eyes lower and she gets up.

"I need some water." Erin coughed.

She went into the bathroom, turns on the water, puts the glass under the water, turns the water off, and she begins to drink the water. She puts the glass down and went back to her bed and fall asleep.

* * *

**(A/N) This is my past. Next will be Alyssa's past dream. Please, Read&Review! No Flames!)**


	5. Chap5: How Alyssa Got Adopted

**Chapter 5**

**How Alyssa Got Adopted**

_We last seen Erin's dreams but will see Alyssa's dream when Erin was dreaming about her past._

At Alyssa's bed, she was struggling in her sleep as she moans. In a flash, we see a swirl of colors and voices called out that are from Alyssa's past.

_"Best Friends For Life!" Erin and Alyssa voices called._

_"I'm proud of you, sweetie." Shenzi called._

_  
"That's my girl." Banzai called._

_Ed's laughing called out._

_"I love you Alyssa." Shadow called._

_"I gotta hand it to you Alyssa, your kinda tough." Rouge said._

_"Hello, Alyssa. I hope you enjoy here including to me... NegaDuck!" NegaDuck's voice called._

_"Listen sweetie, as long as Aunt Rita's around, there ain't nothing gonna come between us." Rita called._

_  
"Your like a aunt like Aunt Ev. Defintaly like Aunt Ev." Runt's called._

_"I'm Gosalyn. Nice to meet you." Gosalyn's voice called._

_"I'm Simba and we'll be the best of friends." Simba called._

_"And I'm Erinbubble92." Erin called._

_"Alyssa-chan!" Aiko voice called._

_"AL94" Buttercup's voice called._

_"Alyssa, without you, we wouldn't be a perfect hyena family." Shenzi's voice called and this time it echoed._

After the voices have called, in a flash we see a two humans carrying a three year old out of a burning village in Africa. They were visting Africa until the village got on fire. The parents had no choice they put her in a bundle, in a basket, put her near a creek and it carried her. The three yearold look from her blanket and the whole village was burnt which made her cry.

The tree year old girl was still sleeping after what happen yesterday. Just then three hyenas walking through the creek and they begin to drink.

"Man, I haven't drink this water this good forever." Banzai said.

"When because I thought it was the day you got your brain." Shenzi said.

Shenzi and Ed begin to laugh and Banzai was annoying by that. Their laughing stop when Shenzi saw something coming down the creek.

"What the heck is that?" Shenzi asked.

"What "what"?" Banzai asked.

"That." Shenzi pointed.

They walked over to the basket as it came on shore. Inside was the three year old girl. They were confused until Shenzi looked at it lovingly and playly at her. Banzai and Ed looked at Shenzi, confused.

"How about we just eat this cub!" Banzai said, as he drooled.

"No, Barf-breathe!" Shenzi said, hitting him on the head. "Look at her!"

Banzai looked at Alyssa, who was smiling at him. Banzai looked confused until he smiled at her. Ed just smiled with tongue as Shenzi picked the basket up with her teeth and they walked off to the Elephant Graveyard.

* * *

For years Alyssa has been raised by them and became happy young girl. We see her as a tree year old girl with short hair, a purple dress with stars to a seven year old girl with a golden blonde hair down with a little ponytail, bluish-green eyes, and wore purple shirt with a lioness on it, white shorts, white socks, and red and yellow sneakers. In her hands was a plush doll that looks like her only anime like and a Nailplosh necklace. She was a happy young girl.

* * *

In St. Canard, we see Alyssa with her friend Gosalyn walking down the city.

"This is fun isn't it Gosalyn?" Alyssa asked.

"You bet but I didn't really asked my dad for us to come here." Gosalyn explained.

"But you dad..." But Alyssa got cut off by Gosalyn. "My dad told me to go with you to my room, he didn't say to stay in it with you."

"What happens if we get into trouble?"

"We won't as long as I'm around."

As they keep walking, the members of Fearsome Five look around the corner to see the little girls coming towards them.

"Here they come." MegaVolt said.

"But how do we grab them?" Bushroot asked.

"I know." Liquadator suggest. "Here's what we'll do..."

They form in a circle and whispered their plans. The girls are laughing and walking along the sidewalk until Alyssa's shoes were untied. She bent down to tie them. Without her knowing, QuakerJack and MegaVolt grabbed Gosalyn and put her in a bag. Alyssa got up and saw that Gosalyn is gone.

"Gosalyn?" Alyssa called.

Bushroot and Liquadator wait for Alyssa to come to them on the other side of the building. Alyssa got scared as she tries to find a place to wait for DarkWing Duck to find her. Suddenly, a bag went over and she was struggling to get out. The Fearsome Five members picked up the two bags and left with Alyssa and Gosalyn in it.

* * *

In a building, the Fearsome Five threw the bags in front of a desk which the chair is facing it's back. Gosalyn came out and then she took Alyssa out.

"Hey, what gives?" Gosalyn asked. "I wanna know somethin' because no body gags me and my friend and gets away with it."

"Where are we actually, Gosalyn?" Alyssa asked.

"Hello, Alyssa. I hope you enjoy here including to me..." a voice said, as it turned around to reveal... "NegaDuck!"

Gosalyn shook her head with a gasp while Alyssa just gulped.

"Yes, it's me." NegaDuck said. "I have special plans for the both of you."

"What ever it is, it won't happen because DarkWing Duck will come and kick your butt." Gosalyn said.

Suddenly the girls ducked when NegaDuck shoot two guns and hit the wall. The girls got up with Alyssa's eyes were widen. NegaDuck throws the other gun away as he puts his arm and chin on the other.

"If he does Gosalyn, that will happen or something more worse." NegaDuck smirked.

"Don't you dare hurt DW because he's our hero and my friend." Alyssa demand.

NegaDuck went over and stared at them.

"Listen to me you two." NegaDuck said. "You two are trap here and guess what you two aren't going anywhere because you two are my baits for DarkWing Duck."

Alyssa gulped while Gosalyn laughed nervously.

"I guess I know where the perfect place for you two." Negaduck said. "But let's start with the little cute one."

NegaDuck picked up Alyssa as she struggle to get out. NegaDuck open the door and he puts Alyssa on a table. He straps her arms and feet to the table.

"Don't warry little Alyssa." NegaDuck mocked in a baby talk. "You'll be fine wants DarkWingy Ducky comes here."

Alyssa got scared but Gosalyn went NegaDuck and kicks him for being mean to Alyssa. Negaduck was annoyed by her.

"I almost forgot about you." NegaDuck said, grabbing her wrist.

Gosalyn then bits his hand and then runs away as Alyssa saw her running.

"Hurry Gosalyn! Run away!" Alyssa said.

"I guess I don't need her but I have you as bait." Negaduck said. "Because this table your strap on is to hold you so I can use this." NegaDuck holds up a gas mask. "This will make you chock when you breath the gas."

Alyssa eyes widen as then she begins to scream as loud.

* * *

Back to the real world, Alyssa woke up with a start and then she breathes hard. She looks at Erin and Mimet still sleeping. She looks down and then she went back to sleep.

* * *

**(A/N) There you go Alyssa. Read&Review. No Flames!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Evil Carly, Again!

**Chapter 6**

**Evil Carly, Again**

We last seen Erin and Alyssa having dreams of their past as how they got adopted to their families. They were still sleeping until a flash of sunlight hit them after we heard currents opening. Mimet was opening the windows and she made food.

"Raise and shine, sleeping beauties." Mimet said, happily.

Alyssa got up and yawned but Erin went back into the covers. Suddenly, her blankets got off of her which she moans and got up. She looks up and puts her glasses on. She saw her dad in front of her which made her squeal.

"Dad this is a girl's cabin." Erin said.

"But I just want to make sure you get up for the quest to continue." Bonkers said.

Erin shrugged with a smile as she got up and went to the table with Alyssa. Mimet put down pile of pancakes on plates and gave them to Erin and Alyssa.

"Mmm-mm-mm!" Erin said, with a yummy looking smile.

Alyssa and Erin began to eat their pancakes normally until they look at each other and smirk. Erin juggled her pancakes until she threw them in the air, went into her mouth, and she drinks the milk. Alyssa begins to eat like a hyena until she drank like a hyena and wipped her mouth. Mimet was freaked out when Erin and Alyssa cleaned up their table and plates.

"How did you guys do that?" Mimet asked.

"We were raised by our folks." Alyssa respond.

* * *

Later, Erin and Alyssa were in separt showers. We see there heads, shoulders, and arms.

"Erin, I had the strangest dream last night." Alyssa said.

"I did too." Erin respond. "It was about my past and about how I meet my foe."

"Mine too." Alyssa said.

"How weird, that's why were on a quest to find out why are we seeing things when we were young."

"You took the wordsright out of my mouth, EB."

After that, Erin and Alyssa were in a dressing room and they came out in their outfits. Erin was in her very first hairstyle and outfit; a pink turtleneck sleeveless shirt with a bubble in the middle, a brown belt with a bubble buckle, a pink skirt with blue cuprise, white socks, and whte shoes with pink laces. She had her other appearences also; her black glasses, her black chocker with her pendant, her amethyst necklace, and carries her pink backpack with a bubble on top.

Alyssa wore her second outfit; her hair is still short and she wore her gold hoop earrings, a blue bandana on her head, a white short sleeved unzipped hoodie with blue, pink, and brown lines forming flowers on the back and reading "Candie's" on the front over a light pink halter top, blue shorts, and gray flip flops with purple straps. She also wears a black choker with a yellow star pendant that has her A colored red on the front and it plays music and carries a purple backpack with cub Kiara on the back and white straps.

They came out of their cabins and the others came out with their supplies and they begin to go for there quest again in Erin's star ship. On a mountain top, a certain Anti-Toon was watching. She's Evil Cmara aka Carly's rivial. She smirked as she went so high up and went on the star ship. She found a door and went inside before anyone else knows. She saw Carly near Alyssa.

Evil Cmara then pounces on Carly in a black flash. That got everyone's attention. Erin then pushes auto-piolt and got up from her seat.

"So glad to see you, Carly." Evil Cmara said.

Carly struggle to get out as Evil Cmara tries to reach her neck for her blood since she was a vampire. Carly tries to push her with all of her might but no good until Erin kicked her off of Carly.

"I'm sorry but this quest is for heros only." Erin said.

Erin begins to open the door which air came out. Evil Cmara got blown out but she grabbed Erin's leg which cause her to get out but she hold the door. Erin tries to hold on as Evil Cmara holds her. Then Evil Cmara eyes widen when her hands slid and she fell. Erin was about to slid but Bia grabbed both of her hands.

"Thanks Bia-chan." Erin said.

"Mm-hmm!" Bia smiled.

Bia pulled her in and closes the door. Erin hopped over her seat and went back driving her ship. Carly looks and saw Evil Cmara on the ground and she was yelling. While Erin was driving, the camera came out to Erin's back on the chair as Collector keeps watching her.

**(A/N) I know it's short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Musics for the Past

**Chapter 7**

**Musics for the Past**

At a campfire, everyone was getting comfoty. Alyssa came with the fire wood until she heard xylophone playing.

"Excuse me for a moment." Alyssa said, getting up and leave.

Alyssa looked around until she saw Erin sitting at a rock with her own campfire playing a xylophone with her guitar next to her. Alyssa came over and sat in front of Erin without her noticing. Alyssa smiled with Erin's playing with her instrument. That's when Erin saw Alyssa.

"Hiya, Alyssa." Erin greeted.

"Was I disturbing your lessons?" Alyssa asked.

"No, no. I was just playing to remember when I was small."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Do you have an instrument?"

"Yep."

Alyssa took out two things out of her backpack. Two small conga drums and a harmonica.

"Which one are you playing?" Erin asked.

"This one. I had these conga drums from Rafiki as a young little girl and use to play it to my family." Alyssa said.

"Okay." Erin shrugged.

Erin played the xylophone as Alyssa played her conga drums. They played it in a soft and sad music. Mina heard them from behind the tree until she came out and sat next to them. She got out a case and it had a flute. She begin to play the flute as Erin saw her and smiled. Carly came in and played her violin. Bia came in and played her harp and Kimiko played her violão. Erin then played her guitar and Alyssa played her harmonica. Then there was the last part, Erin played her guiatar the last string about three times.

"Guys, you guys have your instruments?" Alyssa asked.

"I always carry my instrument in case I get bored or sad when I think about my past." Erin said. "So I play these two for a little song."

"Yep." Everyone agreed.

As everyone went back to the spot, Erin and Mina walked together but Alyssa stopped them for a moment.

"Mina, where did you get that flute?" Alyssa asked.

"This?" Mina wondered, picking up the case with her flute. "I had it ever since I meet Erin when she was fourteen. I alread had one when I was young but it broke so Erin gave me this one."

"Oh."Alyssa said.

Back to the campsite, everyone was enjoying this as Erin keeps playing her guitar. As she plays it, there was a flashback.

* * *

In the flashback, we can barely see Erin playing the guitar as we see her as a tweleve year old fighting her second enemy Jafar with her WaterIce Sceptor. When he turned into a snake, Erin jumped up and slide on him until he hits his face with sceptor. We now saw her all tied up in his coils as she struggles to get out. She got out one arm and she blasted him with her sceptor which cause him to let go of her and she fell on her legs and one arm. Jafar then tries to strike at her but she kicked him so hard in the jaw. Soon, she defeated Jafar by throwing Aladdin the lamp and he put Jafar in it. Later, she and her old firend Jasmine hug each other.

* * *

Back to Erin, she still play the guitar until she played the last notes.

With Alyssa she was playing her conga drums the same way Erin did in her own flashback.

* * *

In Alyssa's flashback, Alyssa was on Noah's Ark and she was in the kicthen as her old friends begin to fight Dagnino. Finally, he and the predators hit the wall with their heads pop out through it. Alyssa cheered for them.

Later, Alyssa took the blindfold off and saw a birthday party. She hugged her friends Kariel, Bruma, and Panty for the birthday party they planed and promise they kept just for her.

* * *

After that Alyssa stopped playing her harmonica.

Later, everyone was sleeping but Erin was still awake waiting for herself to go to sleep. She just got up, she took a banana, and ate it. After she ate it she threw it away and went to her sleeping bag. The camera came up from her leg to her head and he listen.

"I can't sleep." Erin said. "I feel uncomfortable. Okay like my mom said, lay down and close your eyes."

Erin did what she said; lie down and then she closes her bluish-grey eyes. Finally, we hear her breathing hard in her sleep. The camera stretched back to that device on her leg.

* * *

**(A/N) I really promise the next chapter will be longer because I run out of ideas. Next chapter will be a little sad or something! Please, Read&Review. No Flames!)**


	8. Chap8: Evil Mina's Song to Kill

**Chapter 8**

**Mina's Weak Song**

Our heros came out of the star ship, in a very cold place. Erin wore a pink furry cape, a blue long sleeve shirt with pink puffy cuffs, blue black gloves, blue jeans with a pink belt, black boots with pink puffy lines on top. Alyssa wore a purple coat, blue jeans, and long white snow boots. The other humans wore there own winter outfits while Tails, Mina, Big the Cat with Froggy in his pocket, and Jake as a dragon.

"Man, you never mention anywhere that's cold!" Neros called.

"Well, it's better than the desert or the ocean!" Erin called.

Up on a cave hill, we see a certain Anti-Toon with her hair being blown by the snow wind. She was an Anti-Toon version of Mina Mongoose with dark purple hair, darker eye color, darker skin tone, and she wore a black headband, black cape, purple tube shirt, purple skirt, purple gloves that reach her elbow and has strings to tie it, and purple boots that matches her gloves. She even has a snake cane like Jafar only with a orb in the mouth. She was Evil Mina Mongoose.

"This will be the song Mina will never forget." Evil Mina smirked.

She raised her cane and it made white shiny bubbles. The first one grabbed Mina Mongoose, the second grabbed Erin, Tails, Alyssa, Big th Cat with Froggy, Mimet, and Wormtail, the thrid grabbed Bia, Kimiko, Sophie, Kristy, Lizz, Carrie, Krystal, and Roxxy, and the fourth grabbed Leo, Darth Ben Valor, Neros, Danny Phantom, Sora, Jake.

"Now I got all of you." Evil Mina chuckled.

"Evil Mina!" Everyone shouted.

"This will be so better." Evil Mina said, walking around until she stop in front of Mina. "They will be the audience and I have the greatest song for the weak and death."

Evil Mina grabbed a micro-phone and was in a red bubble. That's when music came on.

"Uh-no!" Mina said. "Not that song."

"Anything but that song." Erin said.

"II'S SHOW TIME!!" Evil Mina said.

Evil Mina: _**Voice in the Dark!  
The Melody of Darkness  
that steals the bonds between your pearls.**_

Mina hold her head and begin to scream in pain knowing this song makes her weak since she's a singer.

_**Voice in the Dark!  
Now! Let's begin magnificently beautiful show!  
Voice in the Dark!  
Our song is brought forth with the echo of the power of darkness!**_

Mina keeps on screaming as everyone watches her about to feel really weaker. If that happens, something will happen to her. Evil Mina kept on singing.

_**Peace is nothing more but an illusion  
falsely reflected off the surface of a mirror.  
A string made of waves entwines around one another bundling, and becomes a  
tide.  
The demonic energies in our hearts change into a prank-filled vigor.  
Surely, it would bewilder those who are weaker than us. **_

As Evil Mina kept singing, Erin keeps hitting the bubbles to get out with all her strength as she screams in fierce. Mina was still holding her head and screaming. "Please, stop! Ah! Stop it! Your killing me!"

_**Voice in the Dark!  
A black wave gently plays this melody we sing.  
Voice in the Dark!  
It stops all love, and becomes a chain with no shape  
That eddy's about you, within this refrain.  
and steals the bonds between your pearls.**_

_**Throw away these "feelings" you have.  
They're nothing more but a soliloquy that a dreaming  
girl would shout out, that reaches no one but themselves.**_

_**Voice in the Dark!  
Now! Let's begin magnificently beautiful show!  
Voice in the Dark!  
Our song is brought forth  
with the echo of the power of darkness! **_

_**The happy people who think they can protect their love  
believe too much in their "communication" and are blinded by such.**_

Evil Mina smirks as she keeps singing for Mina as she falls to her knees to her back and she was feeling weaker and weaker.

_**Voice in the Dark!  
A black wave gently plays this melody we sing.  
Voice in the Dark!  
It stops all love, and becomes a chain with no shape **_

Evil Mina then uses her dark magic and singing to hit Mina really hard which made her got out of the bubble.

_**Voice in the Dark!  
Now! Let's begin magnificently beautiful show!  
Voice in the Dark!  
Our song is brought forth  
with the echo of the power of darkness!**_

Evil Mina hits her again and again until she hit a ice claw that can hold Mina and Evil Mina begins to disappear with her last song singing.

_**The heart-shattering dark Melody  
Becoming fiercer, stronger, and hotter  
Eddying about you, within this refrain  
This heart-shattering dark Melody**_

When Evil Mina disappears so did the bubbles. Before anyone else do anything, Erin ran up to the ice claw, climbed up and saw Mina laying flat on her stomache with her hair all over her. Erin picked her up in her arms around her head and waist.

"Mina... Mina! Mina!" Erin called.

Then she saw that Mina was breathing hard and she was disappearing because of Evil Mina's powers.

"Wait! Mina. Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone! I need you! I love you! Your my sister!" Erin cried.

Erin begins to cry as she lowered her head to Mina. Mina's green gloved hand came on Erin's head which got her attention as she cries.

"Don't... worry... Your... are... to... sweet... be... strong!" Mina said, weakly.

"Mina! Don't..." Erin spoke. "We promise to be together until the end. For our quest, for you to sing. Please, don't leave me alone!"

"Don't... forget... you... have... your... dad and friends..." Mina then made tears. "Sorry... I... can't... protect... you... I... love... you... litte... sister... Thanks... for... the... flute..."

In Mina's hand, her flute feel out as she closes her eyes and disappears to her death making Erin cry more and she lost her. She try to grab Mina's glowing body balls.

"Mina!" Erin cried.

There was a puase as Erin's arms cross and shook a little.

"No..." Erin spoke quietly.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Erin screamed with her crying at the top of her lungs.

"Bring her back!" Erin screamed. "Return Mina! Evil Mina return Mina! RETURN HER NOW!!"

Erin was angery with tears fall out of her eyes. Her anger died as she turned so sad and hit the ground with her fist. She begins to cry alot. Everyone was unhappy about that. Alyssa had tears in her eyes as she went to Erin and hugged her. Tails saw this and hugged her too.

In the white of flash we see Mina smiling, her arms around her body, and she put her hand her mouth and made a blow kiss as she said, "I believe in you."

* * *

In the sky at night, Wormtail had to polit the ship for Erin. Erin was in a dark room all crying siliently but shaking a little. She picks up the flute and hugs it. The camera looks and Collector saw Erin so upset.

"Mina! Mina... I miss you! MINA!!" Erin cries.

On the ground, Erin slept in her sleeping bag, still crying until she cried herself to sleep. In Alyssa sleep as she struggled in her sleep. She then begin to be scared in her dreams.

* * *

In the dream, little Alyssa was dreaming the first time she meet the cheetahs. The second she got chased and got biten on the leg. The third she was run off and she ever come back they'll kill her. She came back and stop them. Suddenly, she was in a another place, she was scared until suddenly saw the dark shadowed of NegaDuck smirking and he let's go of the cheetahs and they attacked her which cause her to wake up.

* * *

Alyssa woke up and got scared. Later, Tails heard Alyssa crying close to him. He gets up and goes to her to comfort her.

"Bad dream?" Tails asked.

"Yes." Alyssa answered.

"Don't worry." Tails said. "I will always protect you."

Tails begins hug her brotherly since he's a brother to her since they meet.

**(A/N) There's you request Alyssa. I'm gonna cry for Mina.**

**Mina: I'll be fine when you see me again.**

**Thanks. Anyway, please Read&Review! No Flames!)**


	9. Chap9: The Avalanche and Ben

**Chapter 9**

**The Avalanche and Ben**

The heros are now back in the star ship, still Erin was in a room. She was listening to "Bad Boy", "Everytime We Touch", and "Miracle" by Cascada because she knows that Mina sings this in her concerts once. Erin still listen to them as she keeps crying.

* * *

Back with the others, Carly was sitting next to Alyssa.

"How's Erin been doing in there?" Carly asked.

"She hasn't felt happy ever since. Even when she goes to bed she keeps crying until she fell asleep." Alyssa respond. "I can't go in there and talk to her."

Carly had tears coming out.

"I feel sorry for Erin." Carly said. "Poor Erin."

Alyssa begins to hug Carly to comfort her. Bonkers was upset to as he looks at the door. Without anyone knowing, he tippy toe to the door, open it quietly, and closed it. He saw Erin sitting down and listen to her friend's music as she cries and holds the flute. Bonkers went to her and was about to hug his daughter but suddenly she hugged him and cried on him.

Bonkers looks up and then he hugs her as she said, "Daddy."

* * *

Our heros are now at the mountain valley, as they walk in a line with Erin up ahead with her dad, boyfriend, and Alyssa. Suddenly, a blast came from the carriage and then it explode. Erin and Alyssa look back with a glare at Bia, Kimiko, and Sophie. Bia and Sophie eyes widen with their jaws drop. They point at Kimiko.

"Hey!" Kimiko glared at her friends.

Wormtail, Neros, and Ben came to the girls.

"What happen?" Neros asked.

"We uh..." Bia try to spoke.

"You almost got us in big trouble and gave away our postion now..." But Ben got cutt off when he got hit by blast in the shoulder.

"BEN!" Erin cried.

They look up and saw aliens and droids (from Star Wars) attacking them.

"Get out of range!!" Ben called.

Everyone begins to run and hide for cover. They fired there weapons and attacks at the enemy. Erin was about to attack one more time but before she did she saw a reflection of the mountian. She looks up and saw it. She had a plan as she begins to run to a place to hit the mountain with Bonkers and Kimiko with her. She saw there almost coming and then she begins to fire a giant attack so powerful it was large. Kimiko and Bonkers got on the attack by accident.

"You miss them. How could you miss?" Kimiko yelled. "There we were three feet in front of you!"

Erin's attack hit the mountain which cause an avalanche. The enemy got hit and burrowed by it. Erin begins to run away. Ben saw this until Erin grab him and run fast. Everyone begin to duck and hide so they don't get hit. Kimiko and Bonkers begin to slide with Kimiko's skis on her boots. Erin and Ben got hit by the avalanche. Erin was swiming in the snow as she try to hold something then she closed her eyes. Collector saw this on the camera. His red eyes widen with shimmer knowing Erin's going to get killed.

"No, she can't die!" Collector yelled.

He pushes a button which a claw came out and it picked up Erin and put her on the rock. Erin open her eyes and saw she was alright but she looks and saw Ben being carried away by the snow.

Erin gasp. "BEN!!"

Erin's pink feathered wings came out and she flew fast to Ben. She picks him up and and carried him up. Kimiko and Bonkers came in and Erin grabs them. Erin was almost there until she put Kimiko and her dad done but then she and Ben got hit. Now, they are hangged on over a cliff. Her hand had Ben and her other had the rope she tied the rock to the rope broke once bu then it stop.

"Hang on, Ben!" Erin said.

"It won't hold us both." Ben said.

"It will Ben." Erin said. "Please hold on! I'm not going to lose you like Mina!" Tears formed in her eyes. She and Ben been the best friends when he helped her out with Stitch Jr.

"Listen Erin." Ben told her. "I'm sorry. I know you try to help me but you did once. I'm so sorry, my dear friend."

Ben's hand was slipping from Erin's.

"No please!" Erin said.

But it was too late. Ben fell from Erin's grip.

"Ben!" Erin cried. "BEEEENNNN!!"

Ben then disappears in the fog and Erin then begins to cry. Erin then was pulled up by Wormtail and Neros and they picked her up around her.

"Are you alright?" Wormtail asked.

"Where's Ben?" Neros asked.

Erin didn't respond as she fell to her knees and hugged around her arms. Wormtail and Neros eyes widen knowing what she meant. They know that Ben had fallen to his death. Erin then begins to cry as her tears hit the snow.

In the white flash, we see Ben holding a lightsabor near his side and he looks at them with a smile as he said, "Let the force be with you."

* * *

**(A/N) There you go and this was for Ben. I didn't want to lose him but at least I used stuff from Star Wars. WHile not really.)**


	10. 10: Bia, Kimiko, Sophie, and Kristy

**Chapter 10**

**Bia, Kimiko, Sophie, and Kristy**

Everyone was still walking as Erin walked with her dad and boyfriend while Alyssa walked behind her. Erin didn't feel really happy about to her friends being gone forever.

As they walked, unknown to them some people came from the ground. There were some dark figures. Everyone then stop and notice them.

"HEARTLESS!!" Wormtail called.

The heartless begin to attack as more came out, the ones were knights, monkeys, and two big ones. Sora got out his keyblade and everyone got their weapons and the girls went in their hero forms. They attacked the heartless with everything. Bia uses her Neko Arrows until some of the heartless got on her. Then new heartless came out. They look like humaniod plants girls only with vines. They have the same eyes and symbol but they have flowers on their heads and petaled skirts, and thorns on there arms and legs. There vines came from there hands and back.

"What are they?" Sora asked.

"I never seen these kind before." Wormtail said.

Erin turns on her goggles and exame what they are. "There Plantators. Newer heartless. They uses vines as whips, ropes, and other uses. They have posions on their heads and in their mouths."

The Plantator Heartless then use their vines and grabbed Bia into the air. She struggle to get out as they went to her. She had no choice she uses all of her arrows and her cat abilities to get them off until they spried posions. Bia begins to chock and cough by the posions. Then she fell to the ground and spins the heartless around until they let go. The heartless got destoried as Sora jumped up and hit them with his keyblade.

"Sora!" Erin said, snapped her fingers and winked.

Bia smiled but due to the posions in her throat she breathed and she fell down. She was tied to the vines and she wad lay on them dead. Erin saw this and went Bia.

"Bia! No! Not you please!" Erin shouted.

Bia open her eyes and then she smiled but then she titled her head dead. Erin begins to scream again and scream. In the white flash, Bia was smiling and she had her fist near her and she said, "I'll remember you and remember Magic will always be with you."

* * *

Later they ran off, but they stop when Erin just felt to her knees.

"I don't want to finish this because my past is killing my friends." Erin snob. "Let's run away far away as we can."

"But Erin..." But Kimiko got cut off when a black hole was under Erin. "Erin, look out!"

Kimiko pushed Erin out of the way which a black hand came out and grabbed Kimiko up in the air.

"Kimiko. Hang on." Sophie called.

"I won't lose you like the others!" Erin cried. "I'll use my Plant power!"

"Save your energy you need!" Kimiko yelled.

The black hand dragged her to the ground. Inside, Kimiko was getting hurt by her enemey, Mr. Sin until Kimiko uses his power to hit him with all of her best. Suddenly, the others ran off by the blast from the ground. Everyone was in shock even Erin.

"KIMI-CHAN!!" Erinc called.

In the white flash, Kimiko winked and her two fingers was on her hand until she threw it away saying, "Hangin' there Erin, I'm with yah!"

* * *

Everyone was shocked as everyone ran off. Erin just had tears in her eyes as she rans off. Sophie then felt something under her and then a giant rock picked her up, it opened up like a mouth and slammed her inside. She uses her power to break out until the blast.

"SOPH-CHAN!!" Erin called.

Then the rock begins to tumple with Sophie inside. Erin screams when Sophie fell from inside. In the white flash, Sophie turns around and closes her eyes with a smile. "Bye-bye witchling friend." Sophie said.

Back with the others, Wormtail tries to pull Erin but she refuses to go.

"C'mon, let's just leave now!" Erin said.

Kristy saw ghost about to attack Erin and Danny. Kristy uses her ecto-balls and attack them. Kristy smiled but then ghost came out from nowhere and made a giant ball of blast which she tries to dodge. Suddenly, Kristy was inside of it and she felt weak.

"I guess my ghost-fighting skills are over." Kristy said.

She felt ecto-green hands around her waist and ghost came to her. They began to use there powers until Kristy uses her ecto-ball to make it bigger and she blasted them with her. There was a big scream and winds blew but everyone held on. Erin looked up and saw Kristy on a ecto-green mountain and she was upside down.

In a white flash, Kristy had her thumb up and a wink. "Don't worry I'll be with the others, bye."

Erin then felt more miserable but she went to the others because she ran off away from her friends as they followed her. Erin had tears in her eyes as she leaves.

* * *

**(A/N) If you don't know what Bia looks like dead, she looks like Sailor Venus death in the Japanese version only Bia is posioned and without the crystal. Here's the picture for an example just the one on top: en./wiki/Image:Sailormoonusdeleteddeathpic.jpg.**

**Sorry about that CPT, Kimiko, Sophie, and Kristy. Anyway, please Read&Review. No Flames!)**


	11. 11:Carrie, Lizz, Krystal, Danny, & Roxxy

**Chapter 11**

**Carrie, Lizz, Krystal, Danny, & Roxxy**

The team was running as fast they get to until Krystal tripped over. Lizz stopped and went to her.

"Krystal? Are you alright?" Lizz asked.

"Yeah, I'm al..." Krystal paused when she was being pulled to the ground by the heartless. That got everyone's attention.

"No, Krystal!" Erin cried.

Lizz grab a hold of Krystal as she tries to pull her hard to get her away. Lizz and Krystal were sweating as they hold each other hands as Lizz uses her hand and grabbed her and Krystal's hand. Suddenly, Lizz got pulled to the ground and both Lizz and Krystal got sucked into the ground. Erin gasp and went their spot but she was too late. Then their was a loud scream as a blast came up and send Erin all the way to the ground near Mimet.

"Erin!" Mimet called.

"No!" Erin cries. "LIZZ!! KRYSTAL!! NOT YOU TWO!!"

In the white of flash, Lizz titled her head. "See you around, crybaby.". The second white flash came with Krystal holding her cards in her hand. "The heart of the cards will guide me, I promise." Krystal said.

* * *

Erin is still crying as Mimet picked her up, hold her hand, and she ran off with the others. Danny and Carrie looked at Erin and saw upset she was. They will help her out if another attack happen. Suddenly, vines came up and grabbed Carrie which made her scream. It was the heartless, the Plantators.

"Why you son of guns!" Carrie snapped.

Then she was dragged down to the bottom.

"CARRIE!!" Erin and Danny yelled.

With Carrie and the heartless, she uses her ecto-ball and put it on one of their foreheads which made them scream in pain. The explotion came out from the ground. Danny was shocked while Erin was upset some more about her friends. In the white flash, Carrie eye winked with her hair flipping. "Take care, Erin."

* * *

Danny got so mad he begins to scream as he went to those heartless and begin to fight them all until the heartless sprayed the posion. He didn't care if he breathed, he wanted revenge for the lost of his girlfriends. He beat them all until there was a ecto-green light. Everyone took cover until it cleared. Danny was on the ground all covered in green and vines hold him to the ground.

In the white flash, Danny wink with a toothy smile and he said, "Don't worry, I'll be with my girlfriends."

* * *

Erin was really miserable as she didn't move a signal or a muscle. Roxxy tries to move her until Roxxy saw a flash of light coming towards Erin.

"No, Roxxy don't I don't want to lose you." Erin said.

"I have to protect my friends. You guys protect me and now it's my turn." Roxxy smiled.

Roxxy went in front of Erin and the light then hit her. Roxxy smiled as she said, "I saved you.". Roxxy then fell to the ground. Erin picked her up but then Roxxy was disappearing like Mina did.

"No, Roxxy! Don't go please!!" Erin said.

"It's okay Erin." Roxxy said. "Just... believe... in... your... self..."

Roxxy then disappeared and Erin saw this. Erin try to grab her again but she was gone.

"NO!! Roxxy!" Erin said.

Erin just lowered her head and cried so more. In the white flash, Roxxy had her index finger on her forehead and she said, "Farewell, I'll miss you.". Without anyone saying a word, Big picked up Erin and walked her as they left.


	12. Chap12: WT, Neros, Jake, & Sora

**Chapter 12**

**WT, Neros, Jake, & Sora**

As Big carried Erin, her only friends were upset but Erin was miserable about what happen.

"Hold it I think I hear something." Jake said. "Ear of the Dragon!"

Jake's ear turns into a dragon ear and he hears more heartlesses are coming. Jake gave a signal to stay back but Erin hold her arm.

"Jake, not you!" Erin cried. "I DON'T WANT TO YOU!"

"I don't want you to get hurt." Jake said. "Besides I'm the American Dragon. I protect magical creature, friends, and even you."

Jake smiled but Erin was still upset as he let's go of her. Jake then transform into a dragon and went to the heartless.

The heartless saw him and then they grab him but slashes them with his claw until they went to the groun and the rocks came up and smashes him inside. Erin screams but their was a fire spot in the middle and the whole place begin to blow up by fire.

In the white flash, Jake was made a 'what's up' sign. "See yah!" He said.

Erin begins to be really miserable. Wormtail and Neros look at each other knowing they know what to do. They went up and saw the heartless.

"Ready mate." WT asked.

"Yes." Neros respond.

Wormtail used his staff and blasted the heartless and Neros used his attacks. The heartless use their attack and then both of them got exploded. Erin saw this and screamed, "WORMTAIL!! NOOOOOO!! Neros!"

In the white flash, Wormtail was holding his staff. "So long old friend. I'll see yah.". In the other white flash, Neros came out holding his hand. "Be good." He said.

Erin didn't cry but she was still upset. Sora saw her and was made even they didn't get along alot but the were still best friends and no one makes her miserable around him and gets away with it. So he summound his keyblade and walked towards the heartless. The heartless attack him but he dodge it as he uses his keyblade.

"Nobody messes with Erin except me!" Sora said. "She's just a girl and a hero!"

Sora then used his keyblade really hard until a black hole swallowed him up as he looked at Erin, who was looking at him sadly. Sora then smiles at her as he uses his keyblade and puts it in the center. A colorful flash came up and Sora disappears into the light.

In a white flash, Sora made a rigth signal and wink as he said, "See you around, blonde head."

* * *

**(A/N) I know it's short but I'll still try to make the others longer next time. I promise just Read&Review. No Flames!)**


	13. 13:Tails, Big, Leo, & Carly for Last

**Chapter 13**

**Tails, Big, Leo, & Carly for Last**

Erin was about to cry but Big hugged her.

"Thanks Big." Erin sniffled.

"I always be here." Big said.

Big then heard something looked up. He makes a serious face as he picks up Froggy from his pocket and gave it to Erin. Erin saw this and knows what Big is doing.

"Take care of Froggy for me if I don't come back." Big said.

Erin smiles with tears as she holds Froggy. Big walks up and uses his fishing rod and grabs the heartless.

"Your not going to hurt my friends any more if you do then you have to do it to me." Big said.

Suddenly, the heartless made a giant wave before he caught them. His eyes widen as he begins to run but he got hit by the wave and it disappear off the cliff. Erin gasp knowing Big's gone like Ben.

In the white flash, Big's holding his fishing rod over his shoulder and smiles. "Bye Erin, I'll be with the others I promise." Big said.

Leo and Carly have had it, if there friends are gone they would avange them for Erin. Leo and Carly walked towards the heartless. Leo grabbed his Lighting Sceptor and hold Carly's hand.

"HI-YAH!!" Carly yelled.

She and Leo ran towards the heartless and there was a big lighting flash as Leo and Carly hit the heartless. The lighting disappears and Carly and Leo were gone.

In the white flash, Leo was waving as he said, "I'll be fine and remember about the good days.". In the other white flash, Carly turned around with her arms behind her back and smiled with her eyes closed. "Bye-Bye. I'll be with Leo I promise you."

Erin hugs Froggy as Tails went to his girlfriend.

"Erin, there'll be alright." Tails said.

Erin didn't say a word as she hold on to Froggy. That's when someone came from behind. It was Evil Tails.

"Hello, Alyssa." Evil Tails chuckled.

Alyssa gasped as she turned around and shout, "Not you again!"

"Actually I just came to see how's my sweethearts doing instead, I just came to kill my good self." Evil Tails said.

"NOOOO!!" Erin screamed, with tears falling from her eyes. "I won't let no one die anymore!!"

Evil Tails tsk as he just shrugged then he attacked Tails and they begin to fight each other. Erin wanted to stop this but T hold her back.

"No! TAILS!!" Erin screamed.

Evil Tails grabs out a knife which made Erin and Tails eyes widen. Erin got away from T and ran to them. Erin hold to Evil Tails' arm before he could stick into Tails.

"NO! PLEASE, STOP!!" Erin said, crying.

Alyssa went to help Erin as she held his arm too. Evil Tails tries to stab Tails but he was held back by Erin and Alyssa until Evil Tails finally gets out and stabbed Tails. **(A/N) Not shown.)**. Alyssa's eyes widen while Erin scream. She grabbed Evil Tails and threw him over a cliff but he grabbed Tails and they both fell.

"NO!!" Erin said.

Erin was going to go after him but Mimet and T hold her back. Erin's tear fell down the cliff after Tails. In the last white flash, Tails blow kiss Erin. "Don't worry. I still be with you... My Cosmo.".

Erin cries so loud the birds flew away. Everyone begins to leave in the straship and Erin went back to the door and closed it to never come back out.


	14. Chap14: Friends from the Past

**Chapter 14**

**Friends from the Past**

As Alyssa drove the ship, she saw how miserable Erin is ever since she lost all of her friends she loved and cared for since she meet them. In the closet, Froggy was sitting next to Erin. She was looking at a rose she found and she hugged it but she then squeezed the petals as blood came from her hand. She then begins to remember all of her friends as a song came on.

_**I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone **_

We see Erin as a little girl with her friends; The PowerPuff Girls, Marilyn, Gosalyn, and Rini with her Luna P. They were in a treehouse having fun with each other. Bubbles and Erin draw, next Blossom and Erin done their hair, next Buttercup and Erin use a punching bag, then she and Marilyn prented to be like their dads, then she and Gosalyn played as superheros, and lastly Rini taught Erin to be like Sailor Moon.

_**these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Erin and her friends went to a playground and played on the swings, slides, sand box, etc. Erin and Rini did played with LunaP. She played sports with Buttercup and Gosalyn.

Soon we see Erin in the middle with Buttercup and Blossom on top, Bubbles and Marilyn on her sides, and Rini and Gosalyn under her in a colorful flash with them smiling, eye winking, hand signals, and laughing.

_**when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me**_

The flashbacks end to Erin as she went to the floor and went to sleep. Froggy nuzzled her and slept next to her.

Back with Alyssa, she begins to think about her friends like Erin's but they were the lion cubs from the Lion King not Rini and Marily. Alyssa was playing with her cub friends like the parents, then a few years the kids, and then she played with Gosalyn and Buttercup.

_**you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_Then we see Alyssa and her friends in the colorful flash with all the cubs on the bottom, Gosalyn and Buttercup by her sides, and Blossoma and Bubbles on top of her.

_**these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Back with Alyssa, she sighs and a tear fell from her cheeck knowing those were good memories.

_**when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me**_

Soon, Erin in her dreams sees all of her friends; Tails, Mina, Big the Cat, Carly, Bia, Kimiko, Sophie, Kristy, Lizz, Carrie, Krystal, Roxxy, Leo, Wormtail, Darth Ben Valor, Neros, Danny Phantom, Sora, and Jake were smiling and laughing as they made signals to Erin.

i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
i've been alone all along

_**when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me**_

When the song had ended, one tear fell from her eye and went on her glasses which stained it. The camera came from her ankle and saw Erin upset and asleep.

"At last, with only a few team mates and she will feel unprotected." Collector said. "I know you miss them, little Erin but you will remember them forever once I have you in my HANDS." He then chuckled. "And like I said, the plans I have is about to happen for you." Then the background begin to go away with his red eyes gleaming.


	15. 15:Erin and Alyssa Gets Captured

**Chapter 15**

**Erin and Alyssa Gets Captured**

The starship landed outside the city as Erin, holding Froggy in her arms, Alyssa, Bonkers, T, and Mimet walks around the city. Erin hadn't spoke well a little and ate for a while.

"I wish Erin was okay." Mimet asked.

"Me, too." Alyssa sighed with an agreement.

"I wanna talk to her but when I do all she does hugs me and kisses me on the cheecks." Bonkers said.

T was upset but she doesn't want to show it. Erin felt really very upset when she thinks about her friends. She tries everything to cheer herself up but nothing not even music 'cause they remind her the songs she listen that the days she meet them. Her friends try their best to cheer her up too but nothing works either.

For a few hours in the city, Erin finally thinks about something to make her happy. Her mom, Miranda Wright because when Erin doesn't have any friends or anyone to talk to about except her dad is her mom. Erin then half smiles as a song came on.

Erin: _**It's hard to remember**_

_**A summer or winter**_

_**When she hasn't been there for me**_

_**A friend and companion**_

_**I can always depend on**_

_**My mother**_

_**That's who I mean**_

Erin was singing it, Alyssa and T smiled at that because of their mother while Mimet watches with tears coming out of her eyes, Bonkers smiling and Froggy on his head.

T: _**I've taken for granted**_

_**Seeds that she planted**_

_**She's always behind every thing**_

Alyssa: _**A teacher a seeker**_

_**A both arms outreacher**_

_**My mother**_

_**That's who I mean**_

Erin then remembers the days when she didn't had any friends as she cries to her home. On her couch, she was crying until Miranda sits next to her which made her smile. Erin and Miranda then hugged each other. In reality, Erin is smiling with tears in her eyes coming out.

Erin: _**Wish I could slow down**_

_**The hands of time**_

_**Keep things the way they are**_

_**If she said so**_

_**I would give her the world**_

_**If I could...I would**_

_**My love and my laughter**_

_**From here ever after**_

_**Is all that she says that she needs**_

Girls (including Mimet):_** A friend and companion**_

_**I can always depend on**_

_**My mother**_

_**That's who I mean**_

_**My mother**_

_**That's who I mean... that's who I mean**_

Bonkers wipe the tears out of his eyes while Froggy croaked sadily. When Erin was singing, Collector watched her from the camera and that was the first time he heard Erin singing.

* * *

Later that night, they were in a hotel sleeping in. Mimet was at the grocery store with T.

"I never knew that can cheer her up." Mimet said.

"Mother's always cheer their kids up even when they don't have or loose their friends." T said.

Suddenly, Mimet freaked out when she heard something. T heard it and gowled.

"Show yourself!" T called. "I'm warning you I can chew you up if you come to me."

When they look around the camera zoomed to them meaning someone is going towards them. Mimet turns around and screams. They are know tied up inside a bag and then they heard noises like grabbing the bag and they are now on the ground. Lastly, they heard car noises and drove off.

Later, T popped her head out and bit the mout piece out of her mouth. She came out and uses her teeth to chew the ropes off of Mimet and then Mimet untied T out.

"Where are we?" Mimet asked.

"I think we're far away from the city." T suggest.

"My real question is to me is: Who did this to us?" Mimet asked.

T then begins to sniff the bag for some clues to find out who did this to them until she smelled black stuff on the bag.

"Pencil sheddings?" T wondered.

Her eyes widen until she made a glare.

"I know who did these." T said, then she whispered it to Mimet.

"Who's--?" Before Mimet could asked, she was cut off. "No time, we have to go back and save them."

* * *

At five in the morning, Erin woke up and saw that T and Mimet aren't here. She got so worried. She puts her outfit back on and puts on a blue hooded jacket. She quietly closes the door but when she done that Alyssa noticed her all the time and got up and done the same thing.

* * *

Erin looks around and saw groceries that can be from Mimet. Erin got worried Mimet and T might have been got captured or worse... killed. Without Erin knowing, Alyssa saw Erin that she was looking for Mimet and her sister. Alyssa was about to go near Erin until someone grabbed her and gagged her up. It picked her up and took her away. Erin turned around and thought she was followed but she shrugged.

"I guess I go find Mimet and T when I get up whatever time I get enough sleep." Erin said.

Without Erin knowing, someone in the shadows was behind a wall building and it waited for Erin to come. It then puts a black hole in front of Erin.

Erin just sighed. "Maybe, I can go alone. I mean my dad has Froggy. I mean who's a job as hero in this world and nobody's here to prot..." Erin paused. She looks down, smiled stupidly, and said, "Not again.". Erin the falls in, screaming. As the figure took the hole off screen.


	16. 16: Erin and the Collector, Again!

**Chapter 16**

**Erin and the Collector, Again!**

In a dark and creepy lait, the dark figure took the black hole and threw the black hole to the rock top and Erin fell out, screaming until she fell on the ground but her half of her body fell in the water. She got up and rub her head.

"That had to hurt." Erin said, then she realized something. "What gives? Who did this to me? You better show yourself or die! C'mon! If you don't come out, I'll give you something to eat... A Knuckle Sandwhich!"

Collector just made a sly smile as he said, "Finally." he then chuckled. "Erin will finally will finish off my collection... nicely."

Erin looks and saw the Collector. Her bluish-grey eyes then shrank as she gasp.

"You..." Erin whispered. "Collector... your alive. That's impossible."

"I'm never to Impossible to be dead." Collector said.

"But how did you survive that fall?" Erin asked. "Nobody can't survive that fall."

"Maybe I haven't, maybe I did." He said, then chuckled.

Erin's eyes turn from shock to anger. She got up to her feet and she took the water off of her legs. Her WaterIce Sceptor magical comes to her hads from top to bottom by ice.

"I guess I handle you myself." Erin said.

"Really?" Collector asked.

He then pushes a button under his hand chair which a chair comes up from under Erin which cause her to fall and sit in it and drop her sceptor. The chair then had straps her wrists, ankles, waist, neck, and forehead.

"Comforty?" Collector asked, slyly.

"Oh yeah. I feel more comfortable now!" Erin shouted, sarcasticly.

Erin saw her sceptor near her foot. She tries to get out and reach but then Collector picks it up and looks at it.

"So this is your toy you use for fighting?" Collector asked.

"Put my sceptor down!" Erin screamed then calmed down. "That thing is my weapon at first." Erin then screamed again. "It's not just a weapon it's my power key holder too. It helps me control my power even with or without it!"

Collector thought for a moment as he looks at Erin's weapon. He then smirks as he still holds it.

"What are you looking my weapon like it?" Erin asked, sternly.

"What would--?" Collector paused as he holds the handle. "What would happens if it was destoried?"

Erin's eyes widen as he was about to smash it to the ground.

"No, that's even worst!" Erin yelled. "DON'T!! DON'T IT!! YOU CAN'T DESTORIED!! IF YOU DESTORIED MY WEAPON IT'LL--" But Erin was paused when Collector, smirking, as he threw it to the ground hard which cause the orb to break and the heart inside it to dislove. Erin's eyes widen more and gasp as the glass pieces melted like ice and the handle Collector is holding falls out and turns into water.

"No..." Erin gasp.

That's when a flashback came in and we see Erin tweleve again and she was in the middle of a white light. "I discover my powers now." she said.

Suddenly, she reached out her arm and grabbed some water with her hands. She waves it around until she rotate it into a handle, then she uses a gem and turn it into a heart, the she uses ice to turn into a orb to surround the heart crystal, and lastly it glowed brightly pink and blue and it became her very own weapon: The WaterIce Sceptor!

She reaches for it and then she puts it into the air with her karate motion. The flashback went to Erin who bowed to MAster Splinter as she holds her sceptor. Splinter smiled as he rubbed her head. She gets up and hugs him, knowing she had made her own weapon. The weapon of her own choice.

The flasbacks ended with Erin, who was about to form tears as her hands squeezes the arm holder and her tears disappear as she turns angery. With all of her strength, she got out of the chair with a big scream as the straps fell off of her which surprised Collector.

"You..." Erin whispered. "You destoried my weapon! Now, I'll destory you!"

Erin was about to slap him but he caught it. She wouldn't give up as she uses her other hand to punch him but he caught it. He then pulls her and throws her to the ground on her side. She gets up not willing to give up.

"Sceptor or no sceptor, I can use my strength and speed to beat you!" Erin said.

Collector chuckled at what she said.

"Well, then without my pencil, I can use my own fist to clubber you." Collector mocked, turned his hand into a fist.

Erin gasp as she try to use her kick until she got punched.

* * *

Later, Erin was sitting down with a munch mark on her face. She slowly opens her eyes which her bluish-grey eyes were fully that color and make them look blury. She then closes her eyes to make them look more clear until she found herself at a clear sight. She gets up a little and tries to feel the clear sight but it felt like glass. Erin then woke up quickly and touch it some more.

"What--" Erin whispered.

She then bangs on it. She tries to pick her legs up until she looks down to see her legs in an iron bracelet was attach to her feet. She tries to hit the glass with her elbow but no good. Then she heard pencils clanging on the glass. She looks and saw the Collector smirking at her.

"Let me out!" Erin said.

"I wish I could but..." Collector then went close to the glass as Erin glare at him. "Your trap inside. Like I said, your the next after your father to finish off my collection only without laminating you." Then he laughs evilly.

"You think so?" Erin asked. "My friends are beside me!"

"Oh yes sure." Collector said, unimpress. "Your friends are gone remember."

Erin sighed with her shoulders going down about what happen to her friends and she rolled her eyes back to think.

"Well, my dad will." Erin said.

"Your father? Oh, he doesn't know where you are."

"Well, T, Mimete, and Alyssa then?"

"The hyena sisters and the witch girl?" Collector said. "I've took the sister and witch for a ride to a far away place. And Alyssa, she's with NegaDuck."

Erin's eyes widen as she was shock that T and Mimete were send somewhere and Alyssa was captured by NegaDuck once again.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Erin gasp.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Collector said. "Face it. Your mine now."

"Well," Erin said but then she realized something when he said her friends were gone. "How did you know my friends were gone?"

"Simple." Collector explained, he pushes a button, the band on Erin's ankle came off, and showed it to Erin while floating. "Remember on Christmas when your were being chased, I planted it in you to watch you."

Erin then got furious. "You mean, the sounds I heard, the avalanche I survived from, and everything was you."

"Indeed." Collector respond. "And I couldn't don't it if those heartless you evil self send to kill them and her sidekicks to kill your friends."

Erin's eyes then widen more then turned to angery.

"So it was you." Erin said. "Your the one my friends are gone! And lure me here to you to get to me! I knew this whole quest I've been was trying to figure out my visions lead me to here!"

"Smarter then you, aren't you?" Collector chuckled.

"You are gonna pay for this!" Erin snapped.

Collector then pushes a button which made shocking sting to Erin, screaming in pain. She then fell down and took her head up with anger.

"Enjoy your stay, Erin. It'll be pleasant for me to have you." Collector said, then he took out a candle near his seat. "By your father's biggest friends." He then chuckles as he levels his chair to sight were Erin can't see him then half the lights were off excep where Erin is.

Erin couldn't believe it, her enemy had won and she lost. Not only that, she lost her sceptor, her father who couldn't figure she's gone, and worst, she lost her friends from childhood to here. She slide down the back of the slide and takes out her necklace and took off her choker. She looks at them both until she threw them aside her. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I'm not gonna cry..." Erin whispered. "I'm not gonna cry... I'm not..."

But she did as the tears fell from her eyes as she takes her glasses off, scoots herself to her knees and lean her head on it so no one can see her crying. She had lost everything, including hope.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry about the waiting. I know this is horrible but next is Alyssa's time with NegaDuck. Read&Review. No Flames!)**


	17. 17: Alyssa and NegaDuck, Again!

**Chapter 17**

**Alyssa and NegaDuck, Again!**

In a building, a bag was throw to a wall and Alyssa came out of the bag and she was untied. When the blindfold got off her eyes, she open them. She saw a room full of office materials and she got up.

"Hello, Alyssa." Negaduck's voice said. "Long time no see."

"NegaDuck!?" Alyssa called. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I just want to say "Hi" and then next will be much better." NegaDuck said.

"Shyeah right." Alyssa snapped. "Erin is gonna help me out!"

"Hmm." NegaDuck thought. "I wish she could but guess what? She ain't here!"

"Yeah, I saw her before you grabbed me!"

"Really?" NegaDuck smirked. "I guess she can't because she's with her old friend."

Alyssa's eyes widen meaning that Erin is with Collector.

"Okay, the others then!" Alyssa said.

"They ain't here either." NegaDuck said.

Alyssa grabs her sceptor, jumped in the air and was about to hit NegaDuck but he then catches it and he threw Alyssa by the side. She looks up and he saw him threw her sceptor at the wall and it begins to shattered. Alyssa screamed at that. The gem disolved and her sceptor turns into smoke. Alyssa saw this and she then begins to scream.

"You broke it!" Alyssa screamed. "YOU GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!"

Alyssa jumped and attack NegaDuck with her cat skills but he dodges them. She then try to do a ballet kick until he grabbed her leg and threw her to a wall. She got up again and was about to punch him until he punched her in the stomache. In slow motion, Alyssa yelped as she got hit into the wall and past out.

* * *

Hours later, Alyssa was sitting down somewhere until she slowly open her eyes. They were fully bluish-green until she closed her eyes and then they turned back to her normal eyes. She then realized bars in front of her. She gets up and saw that she was in a cat ball head shaped cage about an inch bigger then her. She try to get out but nothing works.

"Where..." Alyssa got paused when NegaDuck was on the cage door, she went up closer to him. "Get me out of here!"

"Why should I?" NegaDuck asked. "I think you look great for a kitty in it's own cage. Isn't it?"

"No!" Alyssa said.

"Or maybe I shoulda let you ended up like Erin's friends when Collector send those heartless and the anti-toons to kill the." NegaDuck smirked, then he made a fake gasp. "Oops did I said that? I think I did."

"Wait a minute!" Alyssa notice what he said. "Collector send them to kill our friends! No wonder! I bet Collector told Erin that and she must be... be..." Alyssa paused knowing she couldn't say it due to Erin's upsetness.

"Upset?" NegaDuck faked gasp. "Oh I feel so sorrwa for your poor little frend."

"SHUT UP!!" Alyssa screamed. "Never say that about my friend in front of me! Your gonna pay!"

"Oh sorry." NegaDuck said, then grabbed her wrist to get her more closer. "Face it, Alyssa. Your done for and your stuck here!" He then pushed her towards the cage wall and slide down. "Enjoy your stay Alyssa. I have to go and make a little speech saying, "I can't believe me and Collector had won!"." He then chuckled as he left, then the lights came off leaving only a candle light.

Alyssa then looks down in sadness and then took her chocker and necklace and them next to her. Alyssa hugged her knees and buried her face in shame. She looks up and a song begins to play and Alyssa sings.

Alyssa: _**Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
'Cause perfect  
Didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle was no life I defy**_

_**Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams  
Let it wash away my sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**_

To Erin, she was still crying until she heard Alyssa's singing from her heart. She then sings her own song in piano version.

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**_

_**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**_

Then we see the two girls in the a whiteish background and they have their backs next to each other as they sang their songs together.

_**I'm shedding (Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.)  
Shedding every color (They wipe away tears that I cry.)  
Trying to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin (The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.)  
'Cause different (You make me rise when I fall.)  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better than always staying in, feel the wind**_

_**Doesn't feel so different ('Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.)  
And going out is better than always staying in, feel the wind (And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.)  
Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams (Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.)  
Let it wash away my sanity (Need you by my side.)  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream ('Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.)  
Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams (And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.)  
Let it wash away my sanity (Can't you hear my heart beat so...)  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream (I can't let you go.  
Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean (Want you in my life.)**_

Erin pauses as Alyssa begins to sing more.

_**Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams  
Let it wash away my sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean**_

_**Let the rain fall, let the rain fall  
I'm coming clean**_

_**Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams  
Let it wash away my sanity**_

Erin then went back to sing as they both reach their arms out in the air and they pulled them down to sing their last notes.

_**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream ('Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling.)  
Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean (And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.)**_

_**Let's go back (Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last)  
Back to the beginning (Need you by my side.)**_

Lastly, the girls slide down to their knees and sat near each other but it was really a wall. The girls were so upset knowing it's the end... or so they thought.

* * *

**(A/N) This is the saddest of all (crying crazily) Okay next it'll be better (then calms). The next chapter will be better and all of you will see my newest and ****Ultimate**** form and weapon.)**


	18. 18: Super Erinbubble92Alyssalioness94

**Chapter 18**

**Super Erinbubble92 & Alyssalioness94**

Back with T and Mimete, they finally reached the hotel they stayed at. They panted as they saw Bonkers running around up the ceiling and walls, screaming. Mimete was just staring at him while T rolled her eyes in annoyningment. She then reached her hand and grabbed him. Soon, she slaps him until he stopped screaming.

"Oh, you guys hear me, huh?" Bonkers asked.

"What was with the screaming, Mr. B?" T asked.

"I woke up this morning and Erin's not here!" Bonkers said. "Where's my baby?"

"She's in danger and we have to help her." Mimete said.

"Yeah, so c'mon. I can find her with my scense of smell." T said.

With that, T pulled Bonkers with her and Mimete followed her to go find Erin.

* * *

Back with Erin, she was still crying siliently. Suddenly, she saw the Collector walking to a gate and she got up and look at what he's doing. She didn't see in front of him until she saw him holding a controler.

"What are--?!" Erin asked, but he turns the button on.

Suddenly, Erin looks down to see the bracelets going away and then plastic was forming around her legs. Erin tries to get out but she was about to be in plastic.

"YOU SAID--" Erin got cutt by Collector. "I lied. Besides I think I use plenty of steam. I want you to be wrinkle free."

As Collector chuckled, Erin tries her best to get out as it which her legs.

* * *

Back to Alyssa, she saw lighting surrounding her and she was getting shocked. NegaDuck watched her and smirks as she feels pain.

At the same time the girls keep screaming. Erin's arms and body was platic reaching her neck and Alyssa was at her knees until suddenly, Erin had pink and blue glow surrounding her body and a pink heart within a blue bubble came on her forehead and so did Alyssa only red and yellow glow surrounding and a purple star within a white lioness. When Erin's head was covered, the whole plastic begins to break along with the glass, which surprised Collector. The glass broke and Collector got pushed back. To Alyssa, when the shockness reached it's crease, the whole cage begins to break, it surprised NegaDuck and he got pushed away.

In a blue sceen, Erin and Alyssa were in the middle with "la" music on. They were both in their hero forms but they were glowing.

"I feel new power coming to me..." Erin said, with her eyes closed and hands together like she's praying.

"It's a new magic I descovered..." Alyssa said, with her eyes closed and hands together like she's praying also.

"It's my new hero form!" Erin and Alyssa said, together.

Suddenly, a glow shine up towards Erin and Alyssa.

In a pink and blue background, Erin saw her WaterIce Sceptor put together and her Perfume locket and then they got together. That's when it became a new weapon, the locket is on top with a golden cresent surround it and a wand-like handle is pink with blue bubble-shape diamonds down the middle. She was shocked as she touches it and then suddenly, she begins to change.

Erin was in mid-air in the middle of a bubble line ring, she spins around until her hair was pulled in a high ponytail by a aquamarine bubble hairpieces, a amethyst heart barenette was on her left side, and a glitter and a strike of pink and blue hair strand. Her headband turns into a tiara with a bubble symbol. Her glasses disappears and her earrings turn into amethyst heart earrings. Her amethyst necklace turns into a choker with a cresent moon in the middle. Her shirt becomes blue shirt with a pink bow and a blue bubble pendant. Her gloves begin to shrink into a small long glove with a purple wrap on top and still blue glove with pink hearts. Her pants change into a pink skirt and it had a long black bow at the back. Her boots are the same height but they change into black boots with purple amethyst gems on the top and aquamarine cresent bands on the ankles.

She then turns around leaving a wink and then she was in a karate motion only she was in front of a bubble within a heart next to a cresent moon.

In the purple and white light, Alyssa saw her FireIce Sceptor put together and her Sphere locket and then they got together. That's when it became a new weapon, the locket is on top with a gold crescent around it and a wand-like handle is yellow with red star-shape diamonds down the middle. She was shocked as she touches it and then suddenly, she begins to change.

Alyssa was in mid-air in the middle of a star line ring, she spins around until her hair was still down only it has a ruby barenette was on her right side, and a glitter and a strike of yellow and red hair strand. Her headband turns into a tiara with a star symbol. Her earrings disappears and turn into ruby star shaped earrings. Her ruby necklace turns into a choker with a cresent moon in the middle. Her shirt becomes purple shirt with a white bow and a topaz lioness pendant. Her gloves begin to shrink into a small long glove with a yellow wrap on top and still white glove with stars. Her pants change into a yellow skirt and it had a long red bow at the back. Her boots are the same height but they change into red boots with topaz gems on the top and ruby cresent bands on the ankles.

She then turns around leaving a wink and then she was in a ballet motion only she was in front of a star within a lioness next to a cresent moon.

Suddenly, Erin stand in front of Collector. He was shock to see Erin's newest outfit. With Alyssa, NegaDuck was shocked about this.

"I am the protector of cartoons/animals and love." Erin and Alyssa spoke. "I am Super Erinbubble92/Alyssalioness94!"

"Another lame outfit." Collector said.

Erin grabs her Crystal Bubble Moon Wand and to make a new attack.

"Water Cresent Power!" Erin shouted.

That's when a water flow over with moon cresents following. Collector got pushed back then there was smoke. Erin took a good look until suddenly a hand reached out and grabs her neck to chock her. Collector came out holding Erin in the air, gagging and holding his hand.

* * *

Back to Alyssa, she used her new weapon Crystal Star Moon Wand and attack NegaDuck with it.

"Fire Cresent Power!" Alyssa shouted.

That's fire with moon cresent following with it hit NegaDuck. Alyssa try to look until NegaDuck jumped up and kicks her. She try to get up but he has his foot on her head.

At the same time, Bonkers and Mimete saw Erin while T saw Alyssa. The girls were about to get killed until Erin and Alyssa raised their wands and imagine that they were combinding them with each other. They were raised in the air as the villains let go. That's when Erin and Alyssa begin to glow and begin to chant.

"Water/Fire Cresent Power!" Erin and Alyssa chant.

That's when the villain's places temple, Collector went to his chair and put an escape pod around him. He looks at Erin who looked at him back.

"You may have won but next time you will be mine!" Collector said.

That's when Collector escape down in the water. To NegaDuck, he just jump out the window. T took for cover and so did Bonkers and Mimete but they didn't know there were surrounded by light.

Soon, everything turn white to the whole place to the world. Then the we see Bonkers, T, and Mimete on the ground outside on a white ground with seas and sunset coming up. They look up as Froggy came out of Bonkers' pocket and saw Erin and Alyssa in mid air with their clothes ripped, bruised, and cuts. They were hugging each other as Erin cries.

"We did it. We now know why we're were looking at our past." Erin whispered.

"To find our new forms." Alyssa whispered.

Suddenly, lots of lights came in with glitter of different colors and it revealed familiar people. They all are Mina, Big, Carly, Darth Ben, Wormtail, Neros, Leo, Bia, Kimiko, Sophie, Kristy, Krystal, Lizz, Carrie, Roxxy, Danny, Sora, Jake, and Tails.

"Everyone..." Erin said, then tears came in. "Mina, Big, Carly, Darth Ben, Wormtail, Neros, Leo, Bia, Kimiko, Sophie, Kristy, Krystal, Lizz, Carrie, Roxxy, Danny, Sora, Jake!"

She looks and saw Tails who was holding out his arms. She went to him and hug him while crying.

"TAILS!!" Erin cried.

Alyssa smiled at this and so did everyone.

Back on the ground, Bonkers was crying mad as T and Mimete, with tears in her eyes, smiled at this sad reuion. Soon, Erin and Alyssa used their wands and then everyone vanish back home.


	19. Chap19: Ever Ever After Ending

**Chapter 19**

**Ever Ever After Ending**

Back at everyone's home, they were enjoying and fixing up somethings as a music of Carrie Underwood's Ever Ever After song came on.

_**Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
And a secret is taught, it's our favourite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too**_

We see Wormtail, Ben, and Neros having some drinks together with their friend NL.

_**Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away**_

We see Bia, Kimiko, Sophie, and the girls at their schools laughing at each other and went into their classes. There's Big and Froggy at a lake going fishing like always.__

Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you

Leo was at home with Pongo and Perdty and was having fun with them. At a concert, Mina was singing "Ever Ever After" while Carly was at Foster's helping Frankie and Mac with the chores. Danny was fighting ghost again, Sora was on Destiny's island hanging with his friends, and Jake was home as dragon flying for dragon portal.

_**Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart**_

Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after

T, now back as a hyena, Alyssa, and her boyfriend Shadow are at the Elephant Graveyard having time with their clan as they were playing games and eating too as Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed watch them with smiles knowing they were fine and safe. Shadow and Alyssa begins to kiss each other.__

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through

Mimete was at a TV show, dressed in new outfits and she was doing all things for TV news, shows, movies, and broadcasting things she dreams of, even autographs and fans.

_**To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after**_

Erin and her dad were home with Tails. Her mom hugged them and then they begin to have some family time.

_**(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)**_

Oh, for ever ever after

Finally, we see Erin and Tails on the roof of her house at night.

"How about our team's called Team Atoons for now on?" Erin asked.

"Good idea." Tails agreed.

The wind was blowing with rose petals and they were near a cresent moon. They blushed and smiled lovingly until they begin to kiss as the song and the story end.

* * *

**(A/N) There's are Ever Ever After Ending. Well, there will be a next Team All... I mean Team AToons story is next. Well, see you next time! Bye-Bye!)**


End file.
